My Life For Yours
by Alchemypoetry
Summary: The Darkness of his Soul calls for the light in her's.They know the price of love between eachother, and it is death.But they go against everything for their love. Zelink
1. My name is I bow to your will

A/N: Oh man, what am I doing? I already have so much stuff I need to finish but this story will not leave me alone so here it goes. I know it won't be as big of a hit as my Cloti stuff. But I am hoping you guys will appreciate a Zelink story in the making. I told SkyFairy02 that if I ever made another Zelink story I would dedicate it to them. So, here you go. And it is also of course for my partner DeadlyDragon12 cause he's a big Zelink fan just like me. Rated M of course for violence, graphical scenes, gore, and language. Note, not for the squemish.

My life for your's

Zelda stood on one knee for what seemed like an hour now, only to have been a few minutes. She had grown used to her father's yelling, and chose to ignor his warnings of punishment. He never punished her, he couldn't. Though she didn't count when it came to political things among Hyrule castle, she was still the princess, and therefore, of great importance. His booming voice began to sound like he was speaking under water. Zelda rolled her eyes, her golden hair hiding her disgusted and annoyed expressions from her father's wary eyes. She began to trace the pads of her fingers on the stone grooves implanted upon the floor.

" ...Is that understood? "

" Hmm? " Zelda looked up, he was done with his nonsensical ramblings now? Her father's heavy face contorted with more anger as he stared down to her. He raised his right hand, index finger extended outwards as he pointed to the hallway of stairs. Zelda grumbled as she got to her feet, her father was the only one to ever bring out such rudeness from her. She was usually a sweet soul filled with light, but right now she felt as though she wanted to rid her stomach of the filth her father poisoned her with. She got to her feet before brushing off the skirt of her gown. The golden shoulder cuffs jamgled lightly as she did so. Her heels clicked against the stone floors as she made her way to the stairs. Her foot hit the first step as the entrance door exploded open, three guards pouring into the throne room.

" What the hell is going on here? " the king roared with fury, people were supposed to knock before entering, had he lost all respect?! Two of the three came in holding a man in his very early twenties, at least, the build looked it. He was covered with filth and blood, his face barely visable.

" Since when does filth ever enter my palace?! "

" Sir... "

" Get rid of him at once! " the king screetched as Zelda came running up to help the unconscious man. She loved to help people, it made her a part of their conflict, letting her escape her own. She looked at his face, all she could see was the outline of his eyes.

" Sir please. This man saved out life. Had it not been for him, we would've been killed by bandits and robbed of your goods. Allow us to at least help him recover " one knight spoke quietly, his eyes to the floor.

" It is not my fault you can't do your job. Now throw him into the river and out of my sight "

" Father! "

" Do not speak in such a tone to me. You heard me, get him out ".

" Sir, he bares the mark of the Goddess...perhaps he is a messanger " the knight tried again. Zelda looked up.

" Where? "

" His armor your majesty, look " the knight not carrying the man lifted up his right hand, showing a gauntlet covered in filt, but gleaming in the light was the triforce. Little did they know, it was not part of his armor.

" I don't care! I want him out of my pala... "

" Father, you know the punishment for denying any of the three Goddesses. Do you wish death and famine upon this house? " Zelda asked coldly. The king grumbled, she was right.

" Fine, fix him up. He stays here until he is recovered. Then he's out ".

-+-+

Morning light hit the eyelids of the sleeping man,causing them to jerk open. Sitting up quickly he looked around. He placed a bandaged hand to his temple, his head was pounding. He looked around the brightly lit room. The curtains blowed in the wind, it felt nice outside today. His blue eyes shown the brightest though as his clothes were ridden of filth and grime. He put effort into his movements as he walked over to the chair they were hung on. He slipped his pants and shirt first before adding his green tunic. He fastened his belt and looked around. His weapons were gone, but he'd find them. They were not was bugging him.

" Where's my hat ? " he touched the top of his head before looking around the room. He spotted it on the bed post and reached out for it, only to jump back as it floated upwards and towards him.

" Your still alive? " he asked the air with annoyance. A small huff came from inside the hat. The hat flipped upwards and was thrown to the man. A small flittering light floated towards his face, revealing the small figure of a fairy.

" Sometimes your a real ass Link, you know that? "

" Yeah yeah. I thought you were supposed to leave now. You should've been gone years ago. Why are you suddenly back ? "

" Saria wanted to make sure you got here safely. So I'm letting her know. How are your wounds? " the fairy asked coldly. Link smirked before combing his hair with his fingers before putting on his hat. He rubbed his chest and fore arms.

" A few scratches and bruises. I've had worse. Tell Saria I'm fine. I'll be back soon, I just need a few things from the market and I'm gone ".

" Right...don't forget to thank the king of Hyrule ".

" So thats where I am. I'm in the Palace ".

" Yes Link. Now, I must go ".

" Bye Navi ".

" Bye ".

" Oh wait ".

" Hmmm? "

" Hypothetically...how do you kill a fairy? "

" Good bye Link ".

-+-+

Link looked over his reflection and nearly jumped out of his skin while he was putting on his gauntlets in the mirror as a knight opened the door. He readied his fist and got into fighter stance. The knight smiled warmly.

" Ah, your awake young warrior...my...your alot younger than I thought you were...might I ask, your age? "

" T...twenty three ".

" My, you are a youngin. Such a strong lad for your age. The King is awaiting your thanks. Even though, he has no idea that your awake " the knight smiled. Link gave a sheepish smile. The knight opened the door wider and showed him out. He pulled on his boots before taking action. Link nodded his thanks before following the knight down unto the dining chambers where the sounds of forks scraping against plates could be heard. The knight knocked on the door until the King's booming voice answered.

" This better be good ". The knight cracked the door opening before peering in.

" The boy sir...he's...he's awake and here to speak with you " the knight bowed his head before opening the door. He allowed Link to walk in before following closely behind him. The king looked up before dabbing his husky chin with his napkin. Zelda's eyes were glued upon the newly saved warrior, she hadn't been able to see his face before. He wasn't much older than she was. She herself was nearing twenty, and he looked to be in his early twenty.

" Ah, your a fast healer aren't you. What be your name boy? "

" With all due respect sir, I am not a child, so don't call me boy. My name is Link ".

" You dare to backsass me? You dare talk so unrespectfully to your king?! "

" To be in all honestly, my loyalty does not lie with you, your majesty. So yes, as an individual I will speak my opinions to you " Link crossed his arms as he stared at this pathetic excuse for a king. Zelda had cupped her hands together before resting her chin on her knuckle, she was truely fasinated with how this man acted. She memorized the grooves of his face, the brightness of his eyes, the darkness of his soul. Zelda felt the light of her own soul being slowly drawn to him. But to her disappointment, he was to absorbed with argueing with her father to notice the Princess of Destiny. She coughed lightly before interrupting their arguement.

" Warrior...your bare the mark of the Goddess on your armor. Truely you mean your loyalty at least to them? " Link glanced in her direction, doing a slow double take. She was truely beautiful, her aura screamed ' true leader '. She was the obvious reason that Hyrule hadn't collapsed into itself yet.

" Yes Princess. The Goddesses are life. Without them, life is pointless ".

" Then your loyalty truely stands where it should, not to those who rule town. It is impressive ".

" Zelda " the king spoke in a warning tone. Zelda looked up at her father, her blue eyes cold. The knight who had escorted Link to the dining hall stood silently, a worried expression on his face.

-+-+

" So boy. Why did you come to my town? " the king asked, he had stopped eating for now. His eyes were glued on Link. He then smiled as an idea hit him, he patted the table lightly.

" Link...sit down. I have a proposition for you ". Link studied his face before sitting down in the chair across from Zelda. He brought his hands together on the table and covered his mouth with them. It was his silent, ' I'm thinking/listening ' pose.

" Lets see. Let you into my home. Helped you recover. Washed you clothes, and sharpened your weapons. I believe you owe me big, boy. That'll all come to twelve thousand rubee's ".

" Fine. Allow me to go back to my home to get it ".

" Oh no no no. I'm afraid you might not come back. I want you to pay it back in full, right now ".

" I don't have that much with me " Link's eyes narrowed dangerously. The king merely smiled as he coughed before speaking again.

" Completely understandable. But since you do not have my money, you will have to work for me in order to pay me back ".

" How so ? " Link asked icily.

" My daughter...well, you can surely see that she is quite the catch. But she likes to adventure out into the town without my permission. It is dangerous for her, and none of my knights are as young as they used to be. Therefore keeping up with her is proven alot of trouble. But you, your what? Twenty three my knight beyond you tells me. Your only three years older than she is, and you travel according to your clothes. I would like you to be my daughter's guardian for the four months until she reaches her twentyth birthday. Then she'll be out of your hair and mine, for she'll be getting married. What do you say ? "

" If I refuse? "

" I'm sure the town wouldn't mind having a public execution in your honor " he smiled. Link closed his eyes, surely he wasn't contemplaiting death for a monthly service. Oh but he was, he hated being tied down. Sighing he opened his eyes before glaring at the king.

" Four months? "

" Four measely months ".

" And then I'm free? "

" Yes ".

" You swear it upon the name of the Goddesses? "

" Don't test me boy. Yes, you will be free ".

" Fine. Whether you release me or not, four months be up and I am gone "Link stood up and walked to the door. The king coughed for his attention. Link half turned to look at him.

" I did not inform you that it was alright to get up and leave ".

" I am not your slave, you do not command me ".

" You are in my castle, and are living here for four months now. Therefore you must abide by the same rules as everyone else ". Link growled as he walked back to his seat and sat down. The king smiled as Link looked as though he would kill him.

" Why did you come to Hyrule any way? "

" I had to pick up a few things from the Market ".

" Like what? "

" My business is my own ".

" Alright, very well, you are dismissed. Zelda, please show our guest where he stays ".

-+-+

Link watched Zelda out of the corner of his eyes, watched the way her face contorted as she thought about the previous conversations. He watched the way her lashes curved even farther upwards when she blinked, watched the way her hips moved as she walked. Link blinked several times as he looked straight ahead of him, his footsteps keeping up with her's thanks to their powerful ears. Zelda stopped, causing Link to walk a few steps before stopping and looking behind him. She was holding very still as her eyes were drifted to the floor. She took a deep breath before looking up at him and walking the short distance back to his side.

" So...besides the market. What brings you to Hyrule? Or, was it the only thing on your to do list? " she asked, trying to spark up a conversation. Link smirked, there was so much of her that he couldn't sense. She puzzled him to the very depths of his mind.

" Princess, you seem troubled. Surely you do not care about what my life is about, nor my conflicts ".

" I do try to be a part of my town. These people mean everything to me ".

" Then I guess it is you I should be thanking, not your father ".

" I wouldn't mind a thank you " she smiled warmly, laughter in her voice. She pointed to a room with a large oak door, carvings all down the front, making its beauty stand out. She opened it and walked in, allowing him to follow. Link knew better than to close the door behind him, no matter how small of a gesture it might have been. He looked around the room, it was really quite lovely. Big comfy bed, window and small balcony allowing him to peer over the town. A clothes chest and mirror. And in the empty corner was his Master Sword and Mirror Shield. Link walked up to them and turned the blade within his hands. He traced his thumb across its sharpness, disappointed to find that when they ' cleaned ' it, they had dulled its edges. Hanging on the wall was his long bow and quiver, all arrows missing. His bomb bag lay empty across a chair, his glass bottles of potions emptied. He sighed as he put his sword down and picked up his mirror shield, the mirror was foggy and smudged. Link put it down before putting his hand on his hip, in a very manly fashion. His free hand tapped against his chin as he looked at all his supplies.

" How do you carry all these things? " Zelda's voice interrupted the thinking process of his mind.

" Magic ".

" You know magic? "

" Studied it for six years ".

" How far did you go up to? "

" At least a silver apprentence. Why, do you study magic now? "

" Yes ".

" How far are you? "

" Lets just say I haven't been a silver apprentence since I was twelve " she giggled. Link smiled, so she wasn't as cold hearted as her father made her.

" Guess I'm a bit behind huh? "

" No. You just went in the way of the warrior ".

" And what do you want to become? Why do you study magic? " Zelda's smile disappeared as her eyes moved over to her right hand. She could feel his eyes staring at her.

" I'm not allowed to say...come. I will take you to a blacksmith in the town. He'll sharpen your sword for you, for free ".

A/N: What the hell am I doing?! I have lost my mind peoples. Making another story when I'm supposed to be working on One's Soul, Hatred within Blood, and Life's tough. Maybe I needed a break from the Cloti. I mean, Zelink was the first category I ever did which inspired me to write about everything else. Why? Cause I am a big Legend of Zelda fan and can't wait for the game and their new looks. OOOOOOOOO!!! Can't wait. Anyway, how did I do? Is it good so far? Let me know please.


	2. Reasons and explanations

A/N: Oh man, what am I doing? I already have so much stuff I need to finish but this story will not leave me alone so here it goes. I know it won't be as big of a hit as my Cloti stuff. But I am hoping you guys will appreciate a Zelink story in the making. I told SkyFairy02 that if I ever made another Zelink story I would dedicate it to them. So, here you go. And it is also of course for my partner DeadlyDragon12 cause he's a big Zelink fan just like me. Rated M of course for violence, graphical scenes, gore, and language. Note, not for the squemish.

My life for your's

Link had a tough time staying by her side, with all the people of Hyrule out and about. Some merchants tried to force their supplies upon him, but had it not been for his terrifying stare they would still be pursueing him. Zelda wore regular clothes to keep her from standing out.

" No one knows who you truely are? " Link whispered in her ear, even though he could have shouted it compared to all the noise.

" No. Everyone calls me ' Z ' here. They have no idea what their princess is supposed to look like. So they just look out for royal clothing " Zelda laughed as she manuvered easily around the mobs of people. Link's expression dropped into an annoyed one, he wasn't as small as her and therefore wouldn't be able to move like she did through all these people. Rolling his eyes, he simply parted the wave of people. He laughed to himself as he saw just how many he had pissed off. He stopped as a fairly large man blocked his way. Seeing no other way around him, Link layed his palms flat before giving a hard shove. He might as well establish a reputation here in this town, and he aimed for " Don't fuck with him ". But if he just so happened to get " He's crazy ", hell that'd work to. He just wanted people to get out of his way and leave him alone. The burly man fell hard, shaking the earth in Link's opinion. He turned his head to the side.

" Who dares?! " he screetched. His eyes fell upon Link, who was standing with his arms crossed just glaring right back. The man got to his feet before getting in the elf's face.

" You got alot of nerve boy! "

" And you've got alot of fat, man " Link smirked. The older elf snarled at him before raising a fist. All bustling activity in the town had stopped, every eye fell upon them, awaiting the soon to be fight.

' These people are drowning in bloodlust ' Link thought to himself in disgust. Their beady eyes sparkled with hope, they wanted a fight. Because the loser would be to weak to defend himself against a mob of people after his goods. Link shook his head, these people needed help...maybe even his help. This wasn't his specialty though. The Hyrulians feasted upon Link with their eyes, the felt since the other elf clearly out weighed him, it meant he would lose. Zelda was jumping to see, she was trying to get her guardian back before trouble started. Oh, but it had already began.

-+-+

" I ought to knock you clear across the fields for that you stupid brat! " the older elf growled as the vein in his head began to become more visable. Link scowled at him, he may not have had any weapons with him, but that didn't mean he was helpless.

" I will be no brat when I kick your ass clear across the mountain tops. You can wave hi to the Gorons for me " he answered with a sarcastic smile.

" Thats it! " the elf screamed as he put all energy into his single punch. A very heavy solid hit sound as smoke rose up, apparently this elf had used what little he knew of magic. The citizens of Hyrule bent closer, awaiting for the dust to clear and the winner to be of so obvious. Zelda stood on a merchant's stand, her expression worried, that older elf had been the owner of the bazaar shop.

" Link... ". The dust cleared, showing a struggle shop owner as he tried to pry his hand out of Link's, for he held the fist in a tight grip, his eyes fixed upon the owner. The owner couldn't break free.

" I believe you've lost...I should really let these citizens have some fun and rob you blind. But I'm feeling, especially kind today. Perhaps we could arrange something? Come, lets talk inside your shop " Link smirked as he released the man's hand. The elder grumbled and began walking to his shop as Link followed. Zelda jumped form roof top to roof top, using the skills her nana had taught her.

' Thank the Goddesses for Impa ' she thought with a smile as she made it to the bazaar. Inside was empty as Zelda closed the door behind her. She jumped back as the owner slammed Link against the wall angrily.

" Damn it Link, you didn't have to make me look like a damn fool! How will I ever get customers now?! " he grumbled. Link laughed light heartedly.

" Don't worry Thomas, you've never had any business except mine, so whats it matter? "

" Huh? " Zelda voiced her confusion, they knew eachother?

-+-+

Zelda sat on top of the table, her legs crossed and swinging freely. She waited as Link paced through the tavern, the sounds of stone grinding across a blade echoeing loudly. Sparks flew upwards as Thomas moved the Master Sword with great ease across the spinning stone. Link continued to periodically look up at his sword and keep pacing. He picked up an apple from the counter and began to play a small game of catch with himself. Zelda was caught off guard when he threw it to her, therefore, it fell to the ground once out of his hands. Link smirked as he walked up to her before bending to the ground and picking it up. He handed it gently to her before walking a few feet back and opening his hand, signalling he's catch it, if she threw it. Zelda smiled down at the fruit before tossing it lightly at the impatient warrior.

" So Link...what exactly did you come here for?" Thomas came back, sweat shining off his brow. He wiped it on the back of his forearm before awaiting Link's reply. Zelda listened eagerly, she wanted to know as well. Link whipped his head around to look at Thomas.

" I need to ask of you a favor... "

" Why should I help you after you make a mockery of me? " Thomas joked, but stopped as he saw the seriousness of Link's expression.

" L...Link? "

" A sickness grows within Kokori Forest...I fear...I fear it has already reached Gerudo Valley " Link said sternly. Thomas' face contorted into a mix expression of fear and sadness.

" Please...Thomas...it is killing those who catch it...I'll be damned if I lose Saria " his voice grew harsh as he cursed the sickness to high heavens, to his own Goddesses. Zelda looked fearful and apologetic.

" A sickness? What sickness? We need to let all of Hyrule know! " Zelda said frantically as Link rushed over and clamped his hand over her mouth.

" Shush! Keep this knowledge to yourself. It is...a very unique sickness. It feeds on fear, and since Hyrule it kept in the dark, it is momentairly safe...for now. Breathe a word Princess, and you doom everyone ".

" But the people must know! They can handle it! " Zelda shoved his hand away as she spoke.

" No, they can't. Citizens are like cattle. Dumb when it comes to daily lives, but spook them and its a hell. A group of people are stupid and panicy, you know that, you should anyway " Link said coldly. Zelda remained quiet, before speaking lightly.

" And you believe Hyrule has a cure of some sort? Like what? If it feeds on fear then... "

" Then what happeneds when you drink a purple potion? "

" Your completely relaxed and feel nothing... "

" Exactly. You feel nothing...something controls this sickness, this darkness. And as I said before, I will be damned if I lose Saria...and Nabooru ".

" Are...are they sick as well? "

" Nabooru isn't, the brave trooper, but it kills her on the inside since she can't help her people. Saria...she isn't so lucky ".

" Saria will be fine, she's a tough girl. Looking like a kid doesn't count for her strength " Zelda answered reassuringly. Link eyed her suspiciously.

" How do you know Saria? "

" Oh! Umm...I'm just guessing " Zelda lied, her pupils pulling slightly to the left. Link nodded, but took note of the sudden action, he knew.

-+-+-+

Link walked Zelda up the long flight of stairs to the castle doors. The doors exploded open before Link could pull the handle. The King stomped out, grabbed the two of them by the shirts, and heaved them inside.

" You...you should be put to death for disobeying my orders " he pointed an unsteady finger at the warrior. Link said nothing, instead his eyes stayed fixed on the accuser.

" And you...you should know better Zelda. Do you have any idea how dangerous the town is? Someone could kidnap you in a heartbeat! "

" Oh, do you care? No one even knows who I am in the town " Zelda mumbled under her breath. Her father glared at her but said nothing, instead he focused his attention on Link.

" Listen here boy, you have but one job to do for your three month service, and I'll be damned if you don't follow my rules. They are quite simple, keep my daughter within the castle grounds! "

" Excuse me. One, how do you plan to make a connection with that attitude? Two, isn't the town on castle grounds? Its winthin the same fortress walls, therefore it is assumed to be on castle grounds. Therefore, I have not disobeyed your orders " Link smirked as he pointed out the obvious. In the blink of an eye, spears, and axes were pointed in his direction, a sharp blade pinned to his throat. Link looked at his reflection within the large sword before smoothing back his golden locks and looking back at the king.

" Your lucky I don't hold a public excutioning for that remark. You have one more chance, now, state your business for coming to my lands ".

" Business? "

" Yes, state it ".

" Business ".

" Be specific. Why are you here ? "

" I am disinclined aquest to your request ".

" You think this funny?! "

" Hilarious ".

" We shall see, now tell me ".

" That answer I cannot give sir ". The king growled his fustrations before having the guards stand down.

" You cannot hide the answer from me forever " was all he said before walking away, back to sit on his fat ass on his throne. Zelda burst out lightly as all people cleared out.

" But you have the answer! Why cannot you not give it?! "

" Yes, because all I need now is your father and his head full of pompus thoughts of how to get richer, tell the entire town so they can panic and the prices for the right medicine can sky rocket to high high prices, leaving everyone to die. Wow, you care greatly about your people " Link rolled his eyes as he walked away from the princess. Zelda's mouth hung slightly agape.

-+-+

Zelda ate her dinner silently, the only thing passing through her mouth was food. Her father was mumbling something to a Duke, who had shown up ' oh so suddenly' for dinner. Zelda saw through the act, her father was looking for possible canindates for her husband. She rolled her eyes as he laughed to her father's so stupid joke.

" ...so then, I said, ' Who do you think you are? Me? ' " the king chuckled.

" Oh, my sir. You are to rich " the Duke laughed heartily with him.

" I know I am " they then went into fit of laughter. The king wiped tears from his eyes bfore looking at his daughter. Her eyes were glued to her plate, and fork absent minded as she twirled it around her mashed potatoes. The king coughed, gaining her attention.

" Where is the boy? "

" I don't know father ".

" Guards, go and report to him, I would hate to think that our little quarrel would've made him angry enough to ignor me " the king said with spite.

" Heh, really your majesty? And who would dare be angry with you? Allowed to live in such a place and eat from royalty's table, that is an honor sir ".

" Damn right. Now, as I was saying, you three...go attend to his... "

" Allow me father. I probably have the best of luck for getting him to come down...and I must apologize for earlier to him " she then excused herself as she traveled the walkway silently. It wasn't long before she reached the oak door of a certain warrior. She knocked twice before turning the handle. Slowly she began to push it open, until a sudden force closed it with a snap. A bit taken back, Zelda knocked again before calling out to him.

" Link...its me, Zelda. Open the door...please ".

" I'm not hungry " his voice was hoarse and weary. Zelda's eyebrows furrowed together, he sounded as though he were in pain.

" Link please...what is wrong? "

" Zelda, please just go away " it was a plea in agony. Zelda frowned before backing away from the door and turning to leave. She then walked back to the dining hall.

" Well? Where is he? "

" I...I don't think he's feeling well...he sounded...hurt ".

" The wounded bird routine perhaps, sir? Maybe he plans to escape " the duke pointed out. Zelda scowled at him, if he was to escape, she would force him to take her with him.

-+-+

Link held his knees close to his chest as his back lay pressed against his door. He had repressed the change for to long, and it now caused him pain. He gritted his teeth as his insides churned greatly. Supressing the urge to vomit he tipped his body to lay on his side.

" Go away...just go away...just go away " he chanted silently to himself. He could feel the wolf's spirit inside him, wrestle about. It would not lay quiet, it wanted to play, wanted to run free, wanted to hunt. It wanted to be free, and being caged like this, it drove him insane. The wolf's soul whined, its cold nose rubbing against Link's skin, causing chills to run down his spine.

" No ". Now it growled fiercely, it didn't like this, it wasn't fair. Link could feel the chains that kept his wolfish spirit start to pull, the metal cracking dangerously. He held his temples tight as if to keep the spirit in. The agony tripled its dosage, the intenseness causing him to scream out. His scream began to turn into a howl, causing Link to slam his fist into his mouth.

' Be SILENT! ' he screamed inside his head. The wolf growled in return, pulling on its chains as the markings of its symbols began to appear on Link's forhead. His ocean blue eyes began to turn a moon's glow before turning to gold's yellow. He wretched his fist from his mouth as his normal nails became long and inhumane, growing to sharp talons.

' Where are you to go?! We cannot leave! ' he screamed to the wolf, who was now taking over.

' I am a free wolf. Free is what I'll be. Those who live by mortal bounds have nothing on my freedom! ' it barked back. Link's clothes sunk into his skin, his golden hair disappearing, his ears shifting upwards and becoming furry. The black and gray fur became his new clothing as he was forced to stand on all fours. The wolf smiled triumphantly, its canines gleaming in the cresent moonlight. However, his head turned as the pounding of fists came from the direction of the oak door.

A/N: Ok, I want to add Link's wolf spirit because I cannot wait to play the Twilight Princess. I highly doubt this be a spoiler, because if you've seen the trailer, the case, or a picture of the cover, it is not big surprise. I do not, however, why or how he becomes a wolf. So, I make it up as I go. Ok, I have a project to finish, love it when people dump all the work on me +sarcasm+ . Anyway, I'm glad that this story is very popular, hope some of my humor for this makes you laugh. Let me know if you have any special requests and I'll pretend I care. +Laughs+. Seriously though, I will.


	3. I must escape

A/N: Oh man, what am I doing? I already have so much stuff I need to finish but this story will not leave me alone so here it goes. I know it won't be as big of a hit as my Cloti stuff. But I am hoping you guys will appreciate a Zelink story in the making. I told SkyFairy02 that if I ever made another Zelink story I would dedicate it to them. So, here you go. And it is also of course for my partner DeadlyDragon12 cause he's a big Zelink fan just like me. Rated M of course for violence, graphical scenes, gore, and language. Note, not for the squemish.

My life for your's

The yellow eyes glared at the oak door, all instincts screaming at him to run. To run and jump towards the window. He suppressed the urge, and instead, threw his fur covered body beneath the covers of his bed. His sane part of mind begged and prayed to his Goddesses for them to not discover him in this state. The door burst open, making his eyes lay back from the echoing loudness. He could hear the king's raging mumbles as he looked around the room. Zelda looked around cautiously, and easily spotted a shivering figure beneath the blankets. She layed a delicate hand on top of them to inquire that he stop shaking.

" Link? Are you alright? " she lifted the covers before he could cry out in protest. She stopped and stared in half fear half awe as the wolf's eyes looked back at her. She moved slightly backwards as the animal continued to stare at, a stare that begged her to stay silent.

" What is it girl? " her father asked. Zelda ignored the question as she continued to look at the wolf, who was intently staring back. She smiled lightly and got down on one knee.

" Aren't you a beautiful one? " she cooed sweetly. She outstretched her hand and rubbed her fingers together, making a soft calling sound. The king looked at her with a confused expression. Zelda continued to smile, calling to the animal. Link blinked at her, she had no clue? Eh, well how could she? The king grabbed his daughter's shoulders roughly and brought her to her feet and back.

" Father let go. It is just his...pet? No no...companion " Zelda shook off the persistant grip and walked slowly back to the bed. Slowly she raised her hand before lightly smoothing the fur on top of his head, brushing against the imprinted markings. His ears went back to avoid being pat. Seeing as how he didn't argue, Zelda did it again, with more courage than before. Her smile became wider, she had never been able to be so close to any type of animal.

" Well if the boy's not here, then where is he?! " the king raged. The Duke rguarded the animal with disgust, before taking out a small blade and inching closer to the wolf. Link's lip curled, revealing gleaming white fangs as he backed away from him.

" What are you doing?! " Zelda screamed, protecting the wolf from the Duke's sight.

" If we capture the animal, the boy is sure to come back ".

" He hasn't left the castle grounds you idiot " Zelda's eyes narrowed.

" You will hold your tongue girl, especially to your future husband " the Duke snarled. Link put his head down beneath his paws, all this talk from them made his head hurt even more.

' Freedom...give me my freedom elf! ' the wolf's voice screamed, a mix of growls and howls. Link fought for his consciousness for as long as he could, if he went down now, the wolf would kill who endangered him.

' No... it is to risky! I cannot allow what you demand. Forgive me and hate me if you must, but I do this for our safety! ' he screamed back. The wolf growled and lay silent. Link breathed in deeply, he needed to make them leave so he could at least run around the fields below. He closed his eyes gently before opening them again. Link didn't know if he could use any magic in this form, but he might as well try. He swallowed as he sent waves of magic to outside, allowing his voice to carry up to the window.

" Come on boy! Time for your walk! " though his voice still sounded pained, it worked. The three elves looked up towards the window, wanting to see if Link was down below. His wolf form didn't waste any time. Jumping to his feet he bounded off and sailed over the balcony, running to the darkness of the shadows that the castle provided, only then did he allow his golden eyes to project the sea blue orbs.

-+-+

Only when dawn rolled around was Link, back in his elvish form, climbing into bed. He prayed to the Goddesses that Zelda liked to sleep late into the days. He had scaled the wall outside, using a few of his items that hadn't been taken away. He kissed the cool metal of his hookshot before lightly laying it on the ground. Just as he closed his eyes, a fist pounded on his oak door. Not even waiting for a reply, a guard opened the door. Link opened his eyes groggily. He was quite tempted to stop time for a bit just to get some sleep. But that required more energy than he had.

" Sir " the guard implied awaiting for his answer this time. Link pushed himself to sit up and look at him.

" If you are hungry, the king suggests that you come down for breakfast before he changes his mind about feeding you ". The guard then left without closing the door. Link blinked as he stared at the spot where the man had just been. Yawning he pushed himself to the edge of his bed.

" Guess there'll be no sleeping for me now " he grumbled. It wouldn't be the first time he went without sleep. He sighed as a large growling came from his stomach. He laughed, he almost forgot it had been nearly a week since he ate anything last. The damn birds were to fast to catch during the night, angering his wolfish side. Making sure his clothes were straight and neat, he left the room before quietly closing the door. He made sure to hide his posessions from the greedy king, especially his newly sharpend Master Sword. His steps were graceful as he walked down to the dining hall. He stopped himself at the door before breathing in deeply and trying to look as well rested as possible. He knocked twice and waited, for he wasn't in the mood to rebel, nor did he have the energy to do so.

" What? " came the king's reply. He expected it to be a guard, since they knocked out of respect. He was a bit taken back when Link opened the door. He nodded a hello to the Duke who looked...' oh so happy to see him '. He bowed slightly to the king and smiled lightly to Zelda before sitting down. The chef came and placed a plate of food in front of him, to which he thanked kindly.

" I do not allow pets in my home " the king said blandly. Link looked up at him and blinked before smiling to hide the anger of the wolf.

" My apologies ".

" Where is that dog anyway? " the Duke asked with disgust. Link had to remain smiling to keep an ugly remark from escaping him, when he didn't have sleep he could play a bastard very well. That, and his wolf didn't appreciate being called an animal of such common.

" He's a wolf sir. And I left him to the forest ".

" Well if he comes back, I will hunt him down and hang his skin in my hall " the king said coldly. Link's eye twitch as it flickered a furious yellow. Link moved his hands to his lap before clenching them into deadly fists. He could feel the claws pressing dangerously against his palms.

" You shall do no such thing " Link smiled calmly. The king looked at him, as did the Duke. Zelda hid her smile of enjoyment, she may have not have the courage to stand up to her father, but at least someone did.

" Did you just tell me what I can and can not do on my land? " he raged.

" I believe he did sire " the Duke noted.

" Hey buddy, go and be someone else's bitch, ok? And whether or not it is your land, you will not touch my property " Link growled, making his wolf spirit proud. The king glared at the warrior.

" And did you come across such an animal? "

" He was a gift from Farore herself, therefor, do not even try the game of ' he was bought with my money ' bullshit. Everything I own does not belong to you, never has and never will " Link layed his hands back on the table before picking up a utensil for eating. He raised an eyebrow as he stared down at the plate. His stomach turned in protest to even look at it. Royals ate the weirdest things, but this was far beyond what he could stomach. He liked his vegetables as much as the next guy, but these were completely drowned in artificial taste. Sticking his tongue out in disgust, he pushed the plate away and put down the fork. One was supposed to enjoy the foods given to you naturally, just as the Goddesses intended. He quieted his stomach as he folded his arms and leaned back against the chair, looking up at the king. It was the chef he seemed to have insulted, but Link looked at him kindly with warm eyes.

" I'm sure your cooking is fantastic, but I cannot eat this with so many seasonings and juices. Royal food just doesn't suite me ".

-+-+

Zelda smiled as she wrote down a few notes from her books. Her teacher reguarded her with looks of annoyance.

" Stop smiling! Smiles will not help you to become a great magic user " the old woman wheezed, her voice cracking and spit flying. Zelda suppressed the smile, but it some how seemed to resurface when she thought of this morning's argument. The old woman began to bitch at her again, until Zelda had no choice but to close the book and leave the library in her home. She stalked off to the courtyard where Link was absent mindedly caressing flowers and feeling their softness. Zelda stopped a bit away, watching him. If you didn't deal with him against his will, he was really a sweet character. He laughed as the pedals responded to him with their tickleish voice. Zelda had never had the ability to talk to plant life, but was marveled in awe as one of the vines wrapped around his fingers lovingly, the leaves moving all on their own without the help of the wind. Zelda smiled lightly, he was one that was really intune with nature. Zelda walked the distance and sat down beside him. The wines recoiled and the leaves stopped their dancing at her presence. Link looked up at her and reguarded her with cool eyes.

" Your not finished with your lessons " it was a statement, and a true one at that. Zelda smiled and shrugged.

" I am farther than my teacher would like to admit, so I don't see the point in repeating lessons ". Link smirked.

" Your turning into quite the badass ".

" I can't help it. Its rubbing off from my guardian " Zelda smirked back. She wasn't sure if he considered her a friend, but she considered him one. Since he saw the real her and still accepted it. She sighed as she looked up at the sky.

" So...whats his name? " she asked lightly. Link raised an eyebrow.

" Whose? "

" Your wolf's. He's really beautiful " she smiled towards the sky. Link's wolf spirit laughed and growled warmly.

' Name? Ha...umm...what should I call you right now?! ' Link asked the spirit. The wolf smiled, its tongue hanging out playfully.

' Something that suites me ' the wolf laughed.

" His name is ugh...Twilight...yeah ".

" Twilight? Why? "

" Because...umm...well...twilights are very rare aren't they? "

" Yes, I suppose a really beautiful one is ".

" He's a very rare wolf ".

" Hmmm...he's a very beautiful one...will he return? "

" Yeah ".

" When? "

" Not sure ". Zelda nodded and the two stayed silent. Link yawned and stretched his arms above his head before lying back on the soft grass. Zelda brought her knees to her chest, a soft tune vibrating from her throat. Suddenly a puff of smoke appeared besides them, scaring Link out of his wits. A shiekah with silver hair and beautiful red eyes stood with her arms crossed over her large bust. She had a smile on her face as she looked down at the princess.

" I'm not sure if its your newest great role model, or if its my teachings and attitude which made you be nasty to your teacher " she laughed, her voice dark but warm like honey. Zelda smiled sweetly as she got to her feet and hugged the woman.

" Link, this is my original guardian, Impa. The last of the sheikah race. She has cared for me ever since I was an infant. Had it not been for her, I would be so far behind with my magic now...Impa, this is Link. My forced into new guardian because father's an ass " Zelda introduced the two. Link got to his feet before dusting off his clothing and extending his hand before briskly shaking her's. Impa's smile disappeared when she looked deep into his eyes. She could see the restlessness of his spirit, the wolf that paced impatiently. The wolf lifted its head and smiled at Impa before howling. Impa released the elf's hand and smiled, a knowing look in her eyes. Her look made Link give her a look of fear. He knew that she knew.

-+-+

" So what are you doing here, Impa? " Zelda asked her former nanny as the three crossed the pathway leading to the Temple of Time. The sheikah smiled as she leaned casually against the tree.

" I've come to convince your father that there is a suitable sheikah man in my village for you ".

" But you are the last of the sheikah " Zelda pointed out confused. Impa winked at her and put her index finger to her own lips.

" He's to stupid to realize that. Besides, it'd give me an excuse to take you away from this horrible place. Zelda, your the closest thing I've had to a child, I'll be damned if this man keeps you from your talents ". Zelda smiled sadly as she went and hugged her.

" I may not remember my mother, but I'll always have you " Impa embraced her in a motherly like hug. Link folded his arms as he paced a bit.

" Though the old king is a fool, he will want proof. Where will you get that? " Impa smirked as she looked up at him.

" Have you ever used the art of diguise, Link? "

" I really don't like where this is going ".

" It'll be fun ".

" Nah, I'm good ".

" Watch out Impa, he's a fighter, this one. Thats a big part why I'm glad he's around " Zelda blushed.

" Such attitude and he still is in the castle? No scratch that...still alive? I'm impressed, boy you must be really valuable ".

" He keeps me because it pains me...I guess it pissed him off when I contemplated death before serving him " Link shrugged.

" Contemplate death? What was so horrible earlier in life that you would choose death? " Impa silenced him with her question, his eyes drifting to the ground. Slowly, he lifted them back up to her's.

" I really don't want to talk about it, nor remember it ". Impa gazed into his eyes, seeing the memory resurface. Her sage powers allowed her to tap into it and see the memory clearly in the blink of an eye. She saw blood running down the corner of his mouth as his hands were shackled above his head. There was a hallow emptiness inside his eyes. This apparently wasn't the first time Link was a slave. Impa's eyes narrowed why and how he was one, she didn't know. She then yawned and looked towards the sky before squinting them to narrow slits. She rolled her head to the side, allow a kink to crack itself out.

" So, where have you been? " Zelda asked, breaking the stillness. Impa looked up and smiled.

" This and that dear ". Zelda nodded, she understood, sage work. Link raised an eyebrow but didn't question it.

-+-+

It was around dark before they returned to the castle, without Impa. Link's hands were within the hidden pockets on his pants as Zelda's arms wound around her protectively. Link glanced up to see her in such an odd position, watching as the wind pushed her hair back and letting chills run down her spine. Sighing he walked closer to her before wrapping his arms around her. The sudden contact startled her, causing her arms to flail out and smack him in the nose.

" AH! " Link whined as he pulled back to hold his injured organ. Zelda clamped a hand over her mouth before looking up apologetically.

" Link...I ugh...sorry! You...you startled me...and I...reflexes...and...ha...ummm...you ok? " she motioned towards him, for he stopped walking. She could see as he tried to blink away the tears forming in the corners of his eyes. It didn't matter how manly you were, you hit your nose hard enough, you try stopping the tear flow. Link opened his eyes to find her pale blue ones staring so closely to and at his. Rubbing the cartilage lightly he rested his shoulder before caressing the kink out of it.

" Are...are you alright? "

" I'll live ".

" What were you trying to do? " Link hesitated answering before shrugging.

" You seemed cold so I was just going to carry you all the way back ".

" You'd rather carry me than lend me your tunic ? "

" I'd get cold if I lent it to you, but if I carried you, then we would both be using its warmth...but hey, you could have told me you would rather be cold instead of punching me in the nose ".

" My apologies warrior...but perhaps next time you won't sneak up on me next time " she blushed. Link smirked, a very slow and sexy smirk causing heat to boil in her bloodstream.

" L...Link? " suddenly his arms shot out and entertwined around her, bringing her small bodice to fit within his hard frame, his face leaning very closely to her's.

" I...startle you, do I? " he asked seductively, his words, so soft, brushing against her pale skin.

" I...you...ugh..."

" If I were to catch you by surprise...be lucky it were a nice encounter...instead of...surprise! " his fingers pressed down lightly and moved along her nerves, sending laughter to her vocal cords.

" GAH! S...ss..ss...ssstopp...stop llll...ll...lliiinkk! " she giggled as she squirmed in protest, she hadn't been tickled in such a long time. It made her feel childish again. She didn't know when he stopped, only when she came back to her conscious state of mind, did she realize that their lips were locked, eyes shut. Though shock consumed her, she didn't open her eyes, or protest. In truth, she had never really been kissed. And he in no way violated her, mouth closed, a mere pressure of the lips. The feeling made her blush, before raising her arms and pushing her away. He said nothing to her intentions, just merely stared at her. Zelda felt her face heat up and her eyes drifted to the grass.

" I...umm... "

" Sorry ". His interruption made her look up, he made a mistake? Her embaressment disappeared to anguish. He...he didn't mean to kiss her at all? He didn't care for her at all? Was she just a sudden lustful moment?!

" I shouldn't have done that...I'm supposed to be your guardian, and your getting married. My apologies princess " he bowed lowly, not rising until she said to do so. Zelda blinked several times before responding shyly.

" I...I don't mind ".

" Aye, but you should...and I will not do it again...come, we're almost to the castle ".

-+-+

The rest of the trip was silent, only to be broken by the rusting doors. Link and Zelda began walking to the staircase to their rooms, both just wanting to escape one another. That was before a guard caught up with them.

" Princess, warrior...the king wishes to see you, it is of great importance " he stated calmly.

" Right...where is father? "

" In the throne room m'lady ".

" Thank you...dismissed ". They exited immediately, speed racing to the throne room. Zelda stopped them from entering, listening quietly. There was laughter, very deep laughter, almost frightening. Zelda grumbled.

" Must be my soon to be husband ".

" Joy ". She knocked lightly and awaited.

" Come in! " the king's voice boomed. Zelda opened the door and the two walked in. Zelda seemed unphased by the man sitting in a spair chair near the throne. But it was Link who stopped in mid-step, his eyes widening in shock and disbelief.

" No..." he whispered. The king stopped laughing and wiped a stray tear from his eyes.

" Ah, here you two are. Enjoy your lesiure around the temple? "

" Yes father " Zelda answered uncertainly, he seemed alot more cheerful than usual. Zelda looked up at Link, who, for such a brave and rebelious warrior, looked frightened to death. He was shaking like a rabid dog anxious for food. The man who had been laughing moments before hand, smiled warmly as he looked at the shaken warrior. His red hair was pulled back from his tan face. His body screamed desert, and the years of service he did. He looked a bit younger than her father, but old enough to be a father. The man strode up and embraced Link in a hug.

" I'm so glad your alive and well, my boy. You scared me " the man laughed.

" Link dear boy...why didn't you tell me your guardian would be looking for you? Well, go on, your free. Get your things, Zelda give him a hand please ". After a few moments, and sure to be away from the throne room, they reached his room. Zelda started to gather his things when Link stopped her suddenly.

" What is the quickest way out of this town?! Tell me!! " he shook her hard by the shoulders.

" What? Why? "

" I must escape him! "

" Link, I know your independent, but he was worried about you... "

" You do not understand! "

" Then enlighten me ".

" No time ".

" Then you no go ".

" Damn it Zelda! "

" Tell me why you must leave ".

" He is the reason I contemplated death! "

A/N: Twilight Princess is so much fun. I'm going to start adding spoilers, which I will tell you. But only as soon as I beat the game. I have at least 30 hours of game play done with and am in the ice place. No one spoil anything for me, I'm already angry with you guys for telling me certain characters that were in it. Anyway, I'm probably not going to update this again until I have beaten the game. So, enjoy the kiss scene, the little fluff there is to be had, cause much much more is to come. And enjoy the cliff hanger. Later guys


	4. Assassination and Seduction

A/N: Oh man, what am I doing? I already have so much stuff I need to finish but this story will not leave me alone so here it goes. I know it won't be as big of a hit as my Cloti stuff. But I am hoping you guys will appreciate a Zelink story in the making. I told SkyFairy02 that if I ever made another Zelink story I would dedicate it to them. So, here you go. And it is also of course for my partner DeadlyDragon12 cause he's a big Zelink fan just like me. Rated M of course for violence, graphical scenes, gore, and language. Note, not for the squemish.

My life for your's

Zelda stared at him in awe, what exactly did he mean?

" What...what are you talking about? "

" GAH! I don't have time for this! " he growled as he picked up his things in a swift single movement.

" Quickly Princess...what is the quickest and most secure route out of the city of Hyrule? " he asked more calmly now, half his body hanging out the window. Thinking quickly she looked out the window in several directions. She was about to point to an exit when she stopped.

" Take me with you ".

" What?! "

" Take me with you. I want to be free of my prison to ".

" How your father treats you and how how this guy treats me are to different ".

" Why is that? "

" Not now ".

" Then I guess your not leaving " she crossed her arms. Link cursed in acient hylilian dialect. He looked up at her before climbing back in the window. As soon as he did, the oak door slammed open.

" I do hope your not going to take all night " the mysterious man smiled warmly, yet his eyes held malice. Link scowled at him, bile rising in the back of his throat. The man threw a horseshoe shaped charm at him.

" I managed to retrieve your horse Link, she doesn't seem to want to listen to anyone but you. So catching her was a real pain " the man shrugged. Link said nothing, but Zelda swore she could hear him growling just like that wolf of his had.

" Well, come come, come come. We mustn't wait all night ".

-+-+

Within minutes, they were ready to go. Link's horse, Epona, eagerly ran up to him from the draw bridge to the castle. She whined lovingly, nuzzeling her snout to his face. Link allowed himself to smile lightly, his faithful companion. Zelda and his majesty stood not to far away. Zelda looked at Epona longingly, she so badly wanted to take her own horse and escape.

' Lucky bastard ' she thought silently to herself. A black stallion was standing patiently next to Epona, its hooves pawing at the ground ever so often.

" My good sir...I do not believe you gave me your name on your visit " the king chuckled. The red haired man grinned.

" Lord Ganondorf ".

" Ah well, Ganondorf, I hope you'll visit us sometime. Fairwell Link, sir " the king smiled as he waved goodbye. Link mounted and grabbed his reigns, his eyes never looking back. Zelda made a small noise, causing him to look at her one last time.

" I'm sorry for the way you were treated here...goodbye Link " she whispered. Link nodded before waving goodbye. It only took a few moments for he and Ganondorf to reach Hyrule fields. Ganondorf yawned and stretched his arms above his head before turning to the young warrior.

" Green doesn't suite your new lifestyle Link " he chuckled as he magically changed the green tunic into cobalt black. Link breathed in silently, his posture never changing.

" Why did you show up? " he asked, ignoring the color change.

" New plan m'boy. Perferably one where you don't have as much free reign as before...you cannot escape me Link. I know where you go until you jump to your death ".

" I was so close though " Link smirked.

" No where near it I'm afraid ".

" To completing my mission...you are to quick to jump about me and my ways " Link laughed darkly. Ganondorf looked at him.

" Well, how am I to know when you do not tell me ahead of time? "

" You wish to ruin all surprises? "

" How close? "

" Tomorrow night...that is when I would have carried out my plan...now you make it so I must earn my way back into the castle " Link clicked his heels into Epona's side. The two sped up to the pathway of the desert.

" Besides...I believe it'll be alot easier than estimated...just as long as you keep your promise " he growled. Ganondorf chuckled darkly before replying with a " hmmm".

" Well...let us hear this new plan " Link crossed his arms.

" I rather like mine...for it doesn't have any possibilities for you to be accused...work with me this time ".

-+-+

Zelda leaned the front of her bodice on her balcony. She didn't want to be here, didn't want to be anywhere near here. She was snapped out of her gaze when a maid's scream reached her ears. Her bedroom door slammed open as a tear stained servant rushed in.

" My lady! Your father has been murdered! "

" Huh? D...daddy? " her wishes to be gone from home were replaced for fear and anguish of her father. He was still family, and the only living relative she had left.

" Please my lady! We must get you out of here, before you become like the dead...hurry! We must... " before she could finish speaking, her skull exploded. Zelda screamed as she jumped back, nearly falling over the stone railings of the balcony. The cause for the explosion could be clearly seen as magic, very hostile magic. Her palms clutched over her mouth to cover the horrified screams trying to escape from her throat.

' Think...think! Impa taught you several techniques incase of something like this ' she tried to calm herself. But she was lying, Impa taught her those techniques to survive against normal foes. Zelda pushed herself past the dismembered maiden before running down the flight of stares. Guards and servants were slain everywhere. Running to the throne room she found the body of her father, his tongue lolling out. His eyes were frozen in fear as they looked up past her. Zelda reached down, her soft hand touching his cold cheek.

" D...daddy? Its me...its your little zel...daddy?...no...no daddy, I'm sorry " she cried, silent tears running down her cheeks. Someone's arms wrapped around her waist, a hand covering her mouth. She could taste the blood of everyone in the castle. She gagged and tried to break free, but this assassin's grip was like steel. Struggling a bit more until something very hard hit the back of her head. Maybe it an object, maybe it was the assassin's fist, she didn't know. She did however notice his jade green eyes in the reflection of one of soldiers' armor lying close to her father. Such beautiful green eyes stayed imprinted on her mind.

-+-+

Zelda woke only moments later. She could tell she hadn't been out for long, for they were just crossing the drawbridge to lead outside to Hyrule field. They were riding a grey stallion. Zelda glanced around before starting to struggle again. The assassin grunted in annoyance as he tried to keep the Princess of Destiny still.

" Let go of me! " she hissed, flailing her arms all about. Her actions caused the both of them to fall off the horse and to the ground.

" Damn it! Hold still! " the voice growled. It was a very deep voice, one that matched those green eyes perfectly. Zelda got to her feet and gave the assassin a swift kick in the stomach. Her heels hurt like hell, but not as bad as they would have had she been wearing her daytime heels.

' Couldn't even have the manner to allow me to grab something to wear ' she grumbled as she held her robes closer to her body. She wore a thin silk gown that hugged her curves tightly. Her silver circulet glowed in the pale moonlight. The assassin recovered from the blow and grabbed ahold of her ankle, making her topple over and landing square on his broad chest. Now she had a chance to look into thos green eyes and masked face. She squinted, they hadn't flickered blue just now...had they? Not those familar blue orbs that she had already grown accustomed to so early in time.

" L...Link? " the eyes widend in shock and disbelief before throwing her off him. Zelda toppled over and over in the blades of grass. She raised her hand and waved it, magical particles thrumming within her finger tips, unraveling the magic around them. The eyes stayed green, and the assassin clothing stayed, but his horse. The grey turned back into the chocolate coding of Epona. Zelda's eyes widend in fear, this couldn't be right.

" No...Link...this cannot be right...you cannot be him! " she screamed as those green orbs flickered again. The assassin closed his eyes before opening to reveal a demonic red.

" Whoever this Link person is, no, I am not him...but I guess you could say we are one in the same " he removed the cloth that covered his face and hair. Underneath were black locks and pale features.

" Who...who are you?! "

" Heh...you do not wish to know " was all he said before he lifted a magic laiden hand and summoned her to sleep. The red eyes closed before opening to be blue. The black locks turned their natural golden as his features turned back to their tan. Link sighed sadly, he didn't need her to know...he needed her to trust him, for his plan to work anyway. He whistled, summoning Epona back to his side. Zelda wouldn't believe his story that it wasn't him if he just said no. Better to have her under estimate his abilities in magic than to guess the truth. Breathing in deeply he retrieved her frail body before carrying her bridal style back to his horse. Mounting up he let her body rest within his frame and stood still for but a few moments, allowing himself to put his assassin mask back on. Then he waited until the screams of inside the castle reached his ears.

-+-+

Zelda woke with her head pounding, her wrists secured tightly to the arms of a chair she happened to be sitting in. She reconised the carvings and shapes of it, she had been tied to a throne. Looking up groggily, she was looking into nothing but darkness. Two torches were the only thing of light she had, and they were behind her. Something clattered on the ground a few feet in front of her.

" Hello? " she called out softly, " Is someone there? " No response assured her of nothing. She called out again, getting nothing. Getting more annoyed she called out again, but differently.

" I heard you, so you might as well come out...come out now! " she yelled, her voice echoing. The echoe startled her, apparently she was in a very spacious place. She heard a chuckle before it turned into manicle laughter. That laugh made ice shoot down her spine, down to the very marrow in her bones.

" What is the matter, Princess? A moment ago, you seemed so fierce, now your shaken to death...but then again...' Wisdom ' never did much good in the courageous field. Ah well...and how are you? " Ganondorf emerged from the shadows, a smile plastered on his face.

" What...what do you mean...that wisdom isn't... "

" Don't play coy with me princess. You bear the mark of the Triforce or Wisdom. I just so happen to be the holder of the Triforce of Power. How funny...all three pieces were so close together in this world. I imagined I would've had to search the entire globe...but it turns out the other two pieces just so happened to be a few miles away from my lovely sand home...Nabooru dear...come and unlock her " Ganondorf snapped his fingers together. A lovely desert maiden emerged from the darkness as well. Her thieving clothes were rid of, replaced by a red two piece +think of Princess Jasmine+ with a matching circulet upon her head. She looked miserable. Forced to be the wife of such a horrid man dispatched her pride for herself and how she was to treat him. She unlocked Zelda's cuffs and looked into her eyes apologetically.

" Where is the boy? " Ganondorf snapped. Nabooru turned to him and without looking into his eyes, shrugged. Ganondorf growled darkly in fustration.

" LINK! "

" What? " a voice asked behind him. Ganondorf jumped and turned swiftly.

" How long have you been standing there?! "

" When you summoned me ".

" But I just did now ".

" I know ".

" There's no way you could have gotten here that fast ".

" Sure ".

" Sure what? "

" Nothing ".

" I command you to speak ".

" Hello ".

" Not like that! "

" Bonjour ".

" What? "

" Hola ".

" Huh?! "

" Namarie' ".

" I'm going to cut that wise ass tongue of yours out and show it to you! "

" Sweet ". Ganondorf growled again, there was just no winning with this guy! Link smirked, if he couldn't escape his bonds than he would surely annoy this man to death. Link laughed before answering.

" What is it that you want? " Ganondorf grabbed Zelda's arm before shoving her into him.

" Lock her in the tower while I write Hyrule letter ".

" Anyone specific? Cause negotaiting with the king is kind of pointless...cause he's...umm...not so well ".

" Just do as I say! "

-+-+

" How do you know that my father is dead? " Zelda asked suspiciously. Without any hesitation, Link answered.

" Because that assassin was under Ganondorf's control. He brought you here...so here you are...do you now see why I wanted to escape so badly? "

" Why are you here? How are you here? "

" I...well...umm...ugh... " Link shook his head and kept walking. Zelda touched his arm lightly, making him look down unto her.

" Why are you here Link? What could have possibly made you turn to here? "

" I'd rather you not know that side of me Princess...and I am terribly sorry for all that has happened " he whispered as he led her into the tower room. It was well furnished, just dark. Darkness was something new to her, for she seemed to glow like mist in a place it didn't belong. He turned to leave before stopping to give some healthy advice.

" I would advise you to...pretend...to submit your loyalty to him...at least this way you'll get free reign over this palace and be able to go outside..." he said with a bit of sympathy. He felt her small hand on the small of his back, making him stop. He turned to face her and began to ask what she wanted when he found he could not speak, as her lips had sealed over his own. His arms encircled around her waist, his eyes shutting. No being polite this time, no being proper. Dad's dead, so she's not forced to get married. Link's tongue traced along her lower lip, begging for an entrance. Zelda complied, her lips parting as her body was roughly placed against the wall. Though she enjoyed his kiss, it wasn't what she was focused on.

' Tell me why your here ' she searched the depths of his mind to find a metal bolted door. She tried to unlock it when a terrible force knocked her back into her own mind. She opened her eyes to be looking at a very angry Link. He growled as he stepped back and exited the tower. Really...what could be so bad to lead him into such a horrible place? She had to know, and vowed that before she was set free to know.

A/N: Merry Christmas everyone! Thank you for all your support guys. I really do appreciate it. Anyway, hope you guys have a happy holiday and this cliff hanger drives you to the maxium suspense and keeps you reviewing. Really now, what did Link do? I know, and will reveal in probably the next chapter. Shame on Zelda for using a man's weakness, but he's stronger than everyone thinks. Gots to go, Wayne's world calls! Merry Christmas!


	5. Flashback to a horrible truth

A/N: Oh man, what am I doing? I already have so much stuff I need to finish but this story will not leave me alone so here it goes. I know it won't be as big of a hit as my Cloti stuff. But I am hoping you guys will appreciate a Zelink story in the making. I told SkyFairy02 that if I ever made another Zelink story I would dedicate it to them. So, here you go. And it is also of course for my partner DeadlyDragon12 cause he's a big Zelink fan just like me. Rated M of course for violence, graphical scenes, gore, and language. Note, not for the squemish.

My life for your's

Fair warning, I'm using characters from Twilight Princess, k? Slight spoilers ahead. I'm mentioning them now incase I add anything that spoils the game a bit.

flashback+

Link stumbled and tripped over his own two feet, within his grasp was a small girl. She had bright orange hair, and uniquely colored skin. She was shades of grey. blue, and black. Markings and patterns glowed on her fore-arms, a mask placed over her left half of her face. Link was but the age of sixteen, still a foolish child in the eyes of many. Three arrows were lodged into his back, making his vision hazy. He fell over careful to land on his side to avoid hurting her. He coughed up blood as he looked down at the seemingly lifeless figure.

" Mi...Midna? Come on...we...we have to get...we have to...escape " he was starting to lose consciousness. Her eyes opened weakly, greeting his blue orbs with her red ones. She smiled meakly as she looked at their situation.

" I guess we shouldn't have left home today, should we? " she laughed lightly before coughing.

" Some body...help us " Link whispered.

" It'll do no good my friend...I'm afraid we are done for...but I am glad to have passed on with such a good friend... ".

" Do not speak of such ways, Midna... " Link struggled to his feet. He looked around wearily, when had they reached the desert? He prayed that the gerudos were feeling unnaturally kind this night. Lightening sparked across the sky as thunder roared before a sea of rain hailed down. Picking her up once again, he ran towards the bridge that connected the two pieces of land. This war that Hyrule was in had no mercy for anyone outside the castle walls, which wans't to fair because there were so many small towns scattered everywhere. Ordon, Link's home ranch town, had been completely demolished by demonic looking monsters. Looking around, Link placed Midna on her small feet before lying on the ground.

" Pull them out...Midna please, take them out ".

" You'll bleed to death " she said nonchantly.

" Trust me on this ".

" If you change it could kill you ".

" Its worth a shot, is it not? " he asked as he looked the opposite direction, he could see the army of monsters steadily making their way towards them. If they stayed in the open, they were as good as dead.

" Link...no...I... "

" MIDNA! JUST DO IT! " he growled, his eyes turning blue. Midna's hair became an orange hand as it extended forward and ripped the arrows out. Link screams turned into a curdled howl. Fur expanded throughout his body as his clothes sank into his skin. He wasn't a very large wolf, but it would do. The Triforce gleamed brightly on his right paw as the change completed. Looking all about he raced over to Midna's side before crouching low to the ground. His wounds were still raw and bleeding thoroughly, but Midna knew he'd lose more blood if she chose to argue. She climbed onto his back and carefully hung on as he dashed across the bridge and into the sand valley. He dashed past the empty yards and into the gerudo's quarters before collapsing upon the ground. The stonewalls echoed his defeated efforts. A gerudo guard came running, spear at the ready. She did not expect to find a black and grey colored girl and an unconscious bleeding boy.

" How did you get in here?! " she asked, shoving the spear in their direction. Midna looked up at her with red eyes, her expression sad and confused. The gerudo put the spear down before walking cautiously towards them.

-+-+

Link awoke lying on his stomach. His eyes searched wearily around to find out where he was. He saw a blurry figure of a woman, a few years older than he. Maybe twenty two or four. He couldn't tell. Groaning in pain he began to push himself to his feet when a gentle hand pushed him back down.

" You don't want to re-open your wounds...do you, Hero? " the voice was like a desert rose, sweet and rare, a grand treasure.

" Where...where am I ? "

" You are in the royal chambers of Gerudo valley...my name is Nabooru...tell me, brave one...what is your name? "

" Where's Midna?! "

" In good time, in good time...your name ? "

" L...Link ".

" T'is a nice name...Link...hmm " the woman laughed lightly before smoothing over the bandages on his back.

" The boy awake yet?! " a dark voice invaded his ears. The woman shushed him.

" Yes...sire...he lives and is awake ".

" Well good...I need to speak to him...be gone with you ". The woman left without another word as the dark voiced figure sat in her place. Link felt his right hand be lifted up towards the figure, before hearing an amused chuckle.

" You bear the mark of the Goddess...a very rare gift...and completely unexpected...excellent...I've been searching for you, holder of Courage" the man smirked as he lightly placed Link's hand back to his side.

" You wonder the whereabouts of your companion, do you? "

" Midna?! " Link sat up quickly, ignoring the agony tearing through his being. He looked around wearily, dizziness over coming him again as his wounds re-opened. The man smirked, much to Link's dissatisfaction. He reached out and grabbed the man's collar.

" Where is she?! "

" I only had enough power to save you dear boy...it seems a sickness has over taken her. What do you know of it? "

" Sickness...? What? What sick...no...I know nothing about it...and what do you mean you only had enough power to save just me? Tell me she's ok! "

" I would by lying if I told you that ".

" You...you mean she's... "

" Dying ".

" But...I...is there nothing I can do?! "

" What is she to you? "

" She is my dearest friend! I must save her! "

" No other type of love involved except friendship? "

" No ".

" Then perhaps it may be easier than bringing back someone who is loved in that type of relationship...here is what you must do... " the man brought out the scroll before pulling it completely apart to reveal a picture of a tired man. He had wrinkles begining to form, meaning he must've been in his late forties. He had a very wise look about him. He was balding at the top of his head, on it was silver hair that matched his beard. The man let Link study the picture for several seconds before handing it to him.

" If you wish to cure your friend, then you must kill this man. For I believe it is he, this wizard, that casts this hellish spell of such sickness. The name you must know and hate is Rauru...bring me his head, and you will have your friend back ".

-+-+

Master sword in hand, Link waited patiently outside a cave which had led him to the perpetraitor who had hurt his friends. He heard the man singing in acient tongue, unsure of what he was saying.

' What if he's warning me? What if he knows that I am here? Perhaps he is placing the same spell on me! ' he thought frantically. Link shook his head, he was no coward. He shouldered his blade and quietly crept in. Ever so stealthily, Link raised up the sword and did a quick effective horizontal slash. The man's head slid clean off as light exploded from his body. Link's eyebrows furrowed together, why would someone so evil be so full of light? A golden silloute figure appeared before him, as it had many a time before. It was the shape of a beautiful woman with burning green eyes, but now she was angry.

" YOU TRAITOR!!! " she screamed as she lifted him up high into the air. The scenary changed to the moutainside, where this figure held him above the chasm.

" You betrayed me ! Me! OF ALL THINGS AND PEOPLE! You betray me! Then let darkness wash over the light in your soul and heart...the light I have given you...you will regret this... " her fury was unimaginable. Link didn't think she would, but surely and clearly he watched as his Goddess threw him to the open mouth of the chasm below, where his death awaited him. Link didn't scream, he was no coward, he was not afraid to die...perhaps because he did not think he would die. He had been under the protection of Farora for so long, it took a few feet of falling to finally realize it. Fear clutched his beating heart, making it hard to breathe, allowing no noise to escape him. His eyes widening...he didn't want to die. He wasn't ready. And now his light was gone, everyone would see the depths of his eyes and know he betrayed the Goddesses and their way of life. He then heard the dark voice that had helped him earlier.

" You wish to live, don't you boy? "

'...yes...' he could not speak aloud, so he spoke within his thoughts.

" Pledge your loyalty unto me, do as I say, and I will save you and your friend ".

'...I...'

" Be quick, because I know the end of this fall is soon ".

' Fine...I am your servant '. He looked around as he had stopped falling. A golden figure of a woman was holding him, her eyes aflame of crimson red. She smiled down at him sweetly.

' Din...' he breathed. Her eyes closed once and re-opened as they narrowed warmly. Then his eyes shut as unconsciousness took him, and Farora's screams of agony filled his ears.

Flashback end+

The echoing screams within his skull caused Link to sit up from his bed rather quickly. Rubbing his temples he looked around the room before getting up to a window. The sun were to rise within the hour. Link smoothed his hair with his fingers, trying to forget the horrible nightmare that happened to be true. He had been fooled all those years ago, he had ended up killing a sage trainer. One who was famous and had nothing to do with this sickness that had over taken Midna.

" Midna... " he said her name sadly. He had gone through that life changing effect only to return to have her enter the world of Twilight. He understood that she would grow up and be safe, but never again to meet him...or to remember him. He set her free into a carefree world without pain, while he himself was chained down by fate and betrayal. What was worse was this sickness still hadn't stopped and still didn't know the cause. Though Ganondorf had actually proved that fear was a big factor in it. Link placed his elbows on the window sill and forced his face into his hands. The memory didn't want to leave him, but instead resurface every night he spent back in this place. One memory after another, until he saw himself kissing the lovely Princess of Light, who just happened to be in the room three doors down. He heard his door open and footsteps walk up behind him. They were light, so it couldn't be Ganondorf, and Zelda was locked away. That lead to one more person. A delicate dark hand squeezed his shoulder sympathetically.

" I sense that your memories are acting up again " the voice said smoothly. Link turned around, he couldn't even look into Nabooru's eyes, he really never could. She had been in the mist of her sage training when he killed Rauru. Nabooru lifted his chin and made his blue orbs meet her dark brown ones. Her arms wrapped around his neck and brought him into a friendly hug.

" You know I forgive you Link...its just you who holds yourself back...I'm sure that even Zelda will forgive you ".

" You think she could forgive the man who assassinated her father? The one who put her life in terrible danger? How could she ever forgive me? "

" Midna did before she left, why can't Zelda? " Nabooru whispered as she released him and walked to the exit. She paused before turning to face him.

" The asshole would like to see you once your dressed...we will be waiting for you. Do not bother stopping to retrieve the princess, because I am on my way to do so...I hope you enjoyed your little freedom run...because I envy it ". Link looked down at his clothing and remembered that he was only wearing cloth wrapped around his waist to his knees.. Funny, he didn't remember shrugging out of his clothes. Securing the bondage, he slipped into his pants and shirt once again. He looked for his tunic, but couldn't find it. He looked at its usual spot to see a black piece that looked very similar to a tunic, along with matching hat, but this had a long extending midnight cape flowing out the back. Picking it up, he raised his eyebrows.

" I'm not even going to ask " he shrugged it on, careful to make sure he was wearing it right. Adding his hat he looked at his reflection in the full body mirror on the wall inches from him.

" My, don't I look positively evil " he said to himself, his voice dripping with distaste. Sighing he put on his boots before walking down to the dining halls.

-+-+

Zelda had to admit, nothing felt nicer than egyptian cotton. Silk and saten had no comparison. Though she hated the position she was in, she did greatly appreciate Nabooru's craft skills to make her a comfortable two piece. Her top was white and cut uniquely to mold to her breasts and wrap around to the small of her back. While her skirt was also white, but went to her ankles with two slits going up to her thighs. She was given comfy shoes, no longer the annoying heels that hurt her feet. They were nicely shapped and still lady like, she wondered if she could keep this style once she returned home...then again, who was to stop her?

" Father... " she whispered sadly.

" What'd you mumble? " Ganondorf looked up from his plate, annoyed that she was still able to speak.

" Nothing ".

" Fine then ". The door that led from the hall to the dining area exploded open. Zelda jumped, she hadn't been expecting such sudden noise. Ganondorf, however, didn't move. Link strolled in, his expression held annoyance. Ganondorf chuckled as he looked up at him.

" You think this funny? "

" Hilarious ".

" We shall see " Link grumbled as he took a seat next to Zelda's.

" Well I think the evil look suites you " Ganondorf chuckled again. Link growled as he pulled his seat in and leaned across the table.

" Well...let us discuss what we should do now, eh? "

" Whatever it is, get someone else to do it, I want the day to myself ".

" Oh? Why, do tell, is that? "

" Business ".

" Uh huh, sure. Do tell Link, why do you want the day to yourself? We both know that as long as you live that you cannot escape my hold ".

" Damn, there goes my plans. Perhaps if I cast myself off the chasm that leads to Death Mountain. Hell, perhaps they may even change the name after my jump to ' Suicide Mountain ' ".

" Tell me where you want to go, and I may release you ".

" I want to go visit the kokori forest, is that alright with you? "

" Saria won't be any better ".

" You don't know that ".

" Oh, but I do ".

" If you know so fucking much, then tell me what is causing this sickness! "

" If I told you, you would be free...and I don't want that ".

" You know? "

" I do ".

" Then tell me! " he slammed his fists down on the table, earning a crack from under the pressure.

" I cannot ". Link's movements were like rushing fluid as he sprung from the table, his hand wrapping around Ganondorf's neck. A blade appeared within his grasp as he held it to his jugular.

" I am getting sick of these games you play...tell me! "

" Or what? "

" I will kill you where you sit. No hesitation, nothing ".

" Really? " Ganondorf laughed as he opened and closed his hand tightly. The blade from Link's grasp dropped as his eyes rolled to the back of his head, his hands clutching his throat as he made feeble gagging sounds.

" Last I checked Link, you couldn't. Remember, I hold your very life strings within my hands. Don't piss me off, or you will suffer. Do I need to resort you back to how you used to be? Chained in the dungeon, beaten everyday to be taught some sense into you? Your lucky I am very lenient with you...no...you cannot go to the forest to see Saria. If you wish her better, you will not see or speak to her again...you are confined to your room for the day...dismissed".

A/N: Whooo!! The ending of Zelda is sooooooo awesome! I forgot in my author's note on christmas to tell you guys that I beat it. Wow, wow, and wow. Anyway, you know what Link did. And now, I may just add the wrath of a Goddess into this story. Don't worry Midna fans, she'll come into play. In fact, I'm a bit partial to Midna/ Dark Link pairings. Good Link goes with Zelda, while Dark Link goes off into darkness with Midna. Two different Links, two different princesses, two awesome out comes, one creative author. I think I'll do a Midna/ Dark Link one shot soon. Let me know if its a good idea, I want your approval. And if you don't like it, fuck off. Don't care. Reviews please XD


	6. The Cruelity of the world

A/N: Oh man, what am I doing? I already have so much stuff I need to finish but this story will not leave me alone so here it goes. I know it won't be as big of a hit as my Cloti stuff. But I am hoping you guys will appreciate a Zelink story in the making. I told SkyFairy02 that if I ever made another Zelink story I would dedicate it to them. So, here you go. And it is also of course for my partner DeadlyDragon12 cause he's a big Zelink fan just like me. Rated M of course for violence, graphical scenes, gore, and language. Note, not for the squemish.

My life for your's

Zelda knocked lightly on Link's door. Silence answered her. She knocked again before opening the door slowly. She peered inside to see no one there, but something in the mirror caught her eye. Raising a delicate eyebrow she walked inside before quietly closing the door behind her. She walked up to the mirror and placed her palm on the surface before looking for...something. She looked again and got scared out of her wits. A dark laugh echoed in her ears. Looking deeper into the mirror, a dark figure appeared before shaping itself into, who looked like, Link. He laughed again, warmly this time.

" What are you doing? " he said with his boyish charm. Zelda blushed as she shrugged her shoulders together.

" I was looking for you ".

" Silly girl...you found me " his warm voice turn a bit psychotic, but she over looked it.

" How...how are you in there? " she asked, tilting her head to the side. Link smiled, his blue orbs drawing her in. His blonde bangs shadowed his face, as his green tunic began to swirl colors.

" Would you like to be in here to? Its quite beautiful " he smirked seductively. Zelda bit her lower lip as heat curled throughout her body. He offered his hand, which extended beyong the reflection. Zelda took his offer and allowed him to pull her in. The world swirled around her as she stepped through those doors. The world of reflection was quite beautiful indeed, in a creepy way. Water seemed to run upside down upon the ceiling as clouds of darkness rained off the walls. The grass was a soft silver, glowing in the mist. Zelda's head began to spin as she turned to leave this world, but two strong arms stopped her as they wrapped around her waist.

" Leaving so soon? " he sounded displeased.

" This world hurts my head ".

" Then allow me to soothe it " he whispered in her ear. Zelda turned towards him, just in time to recieve his deep kiss. It was soothing, she had to admit. But there was something odd about him, very odd. His right hand moved over her heart, his fingers swirling over the pulse. He layed his hand flat, and it felt as if all air had been cut off to her. Zelda released from the kiss as she tried to intake air, only recieving a look of shock and disbelief from Link. Suddenly, two stronger arms wrapped around her waist and fought the other ones off, as they pulled her back through the doorway into her world of light. The pain in her head stopped as she looked into the eyes of...Link?!

" What?! "

" Be gone shadow " Link growled as he let her sit on his bed. The Link in the mirror's reflection twisted until his hair turned dark and eyes bled crimson. He seemed to be fixed in a scared position.

" She...she has no...no darkness...just...bright light " he pointed a finger in Zelda's direction.

" Well then, I guess you'll not lure her back intp your world again will you? "

" Ngh... " he shuddered as his body faded from the surface. Zelda looked from the empty mirror to Link's cold expression. He got down on one knee before taking her face in his hands and looking deep within her eyes. He was searching for something, and some how spotted it. His lips sealed over her's before gently sucking her lower lip, making her body tremble. Zelda began to feel woozey as some part of her came through her mouth and entered his, it felt like jagged glass. Link pulled away before sticking his head into his mirror and blowing out dark smog. He wiped his mouth on the back of his hand as he turned the mirror to face the wall.

" What exactly are you doing here? "

-+-+

Zelda sat on her bed, she had been sentenced to her room by Link, for he wanted to be left alone. She stared at her own reflection for several hours, what else did she have to do? Walking up, she tapped lightly on the glass, nothing happened.

" There goes my plan with, ' are all the mirrors in this placed linked'. Man, I am so bored...umm...dark one? " she tapped on the glass again, still nothing. Suddenly it flickered, its background swirling like water. She took a few steps back, a smile on her face, Dark Link appeared once again before her. She smiled and waved as he raised an eyebrow.

" Can I help you? " he asked, slightly confused.

" Umm...talk? "

" What about it ".

" Can you sit and keep me company? "

" I don't know...you hurt my eyes " he blinked his crimson orbs as he squinted in her direction, " and besides...its not like I need normal Link to be getting jealous about me ".

" Why would he get jealous? "

" Ah, you still don't know? "

" Know what ? " Dark Link laughed amusingly as he stepped out of the mirror and onto her hard wood floor. He sat on the edge of her bed as her curtains pulled themselves over the streaming sunlight and candles lit dimly.

" I hear there is a bet within these walls...between Ganondorf and Link. Not that the boy has any choice... ".

" What is this bet? "

" How badly do you want to know? "

" What are you getting at? What do you want? "

" Your abilities with light will allow my freedom from these cursed walls...I have a home in mind, you know...promise me my release and I will tell you ".

" I cannot release you now though...I don't know how ".

" I believe you'd keep your promise...do we have a deal? "

" Yes ".

" There is a bet, that if Link gets you to fall in love with him, Ganondorf will grant you both your freedom, no strings attatched. Here's the catch, you have to accept Link for who he is, and what he is ... ".

" What is that supposed to mean?"

" It means that this innocent rebelious elf that you know, is alot eviler than you really know. He hasn't answered you on why he's here, has he? "

" Well...no...but he was going to! "

" Doubt it...he commited a sin, unforgivable beyond your comprehension ".

" If no one will forgive him, at least the Goddesses will ".

" Thats where the problem lies...Link, the holder of the Triforce of Courage, Farora's messenger to this world, he betrayed her ".

" No... " she whispered, how could anyone do such a thing?

" Yes ".

" Your lying ".

" Then ask me who assassinated your father ". Zelda's eyes widend as she screamed.

-+-+

Epona neighed softly beneath her master's instructions. She shook her mane violently as he tied on her saddle. He squinted against the bright sunlight and finished tying up her satchels that she would deliver. Taking her reigns he put his forhead close to her muzzle as he smiled lightly.

" Take these medicines to the forest, ok girl? I may not be able to go, but you can still deliver...make haste " he smacked her flanks hard and she took off. Straightening his hat he walked back in through the doors and trudged back into the emtpy halls. His senses told him to duck, and luckily he did as a shoe came flying from the darkness towards his head. He caught it as it sailed past him and looked in the direction of its launch. Zelda came rushing afterwards, her small delicate hands balled into fists of anger and fury. Her silloute figure glowed with unnatural light, blinding him. The noise of hard contact, flesh against bone, echoed throughout the halls. Link spit up blood as he turned to face away from her, her fist stinging from the force. Her anger made her shake violently. Link rubbed his knuckle against his chin as he used his tongue to lap up the remaining blood within his mouth.

" What the... "

" SILENCE! " she screamed, her fury cold like ice. Link shut his mouth and stared at her, eyes wide, intent on listening. For what happened to this sweet innocent girl who was so shy she couldn't even look at him without blushing. Her anger was fearful, reminding him all to powerfully of another woman's vengence. He shuddered at the thought as he stared down at her.

" How...how dare you...how dare you lie to me! It was you! You who murdered my father! You who destroyed everything! How...HOW COULD YOU?! " she screamed her fists flying at him at all angles. Link curved his body inwards as he moved his elbows upwards to protect himself to the maxium level. He winced as he heard her rantings of rage and sorrow, didn't she know he felt horrible enough as it was?

" I may not make you be able to feel the same pain I do...but I can still do this ..." she hissed angrily as she brought a swift kick in his direction. Guess where it was aimed. Link's eyes grew twice the size before shrinking back normally as he fell to the ground writhing in pain. Tears streamed from his eyes as he stayed in the feedle position. Zelda fumed angrily as she walked back up the stairs, her hands still clenched. Dark laughter filled the empty space that Link was left in as his dark reflection appeared in the tall mirror that ran all across the wall.

" You ..." Link rasped, he was still in much pain.

" What is the matter, Link? Did she...make you unable to have children? What does it matter...your never leaving this place alive, just like me ".

" You told her! " it was an obvious statement. Dark Link laughed, his crimson orbs gleaming with malice.

" Aye ".

" Why?! "

" Hmm...because she started asking me questions. She personally summoned me...and...how could I resist such a beauty, once it has dark intent? "

" No...you didn't... "

" Oh, but I did " Dark Link snapped as a thick wave of smoke puffed beside him. The smoke formed into the figure of a woman before adding features. Her skin was like ivory and her hair was violet, as well as her eyes. Her dressings consisted of the princess dress she used to wear, but fitting like the gerudo piece zelda wore now. They were mixes of dark purple and crimson, a silver circulet framing her face. She didn't look to lively, but she was getting there.

" The more dark intent I feed this light Zelda, the more dark energy flows within the mirror and gives me a lovely princess all my own " he stroked her chin lightly. Her mouth curved upwards in a blank smile. Link struggled to his feet before slamming his fist into the mirror, only satisfied when it shattered.

-+-+

Dinner was eaten in silence, if you drowned out he constant mumblings pf Ganondorf and noise the plates made. Zelda stared grudgedly at her foot before eyeing Link angrily, she still hadn't forgiven him. Link ignored her look of pure death as he speared a vegatable and put it to his lips, but he didn't take it. He merely stared at it with no intrest, turning his fork over within his finger tips. It glistened with natural juices from the Goddesses' pure earth, a broccoli of sort, but a very light green with hints of blue. It held magic for the elves, a quick jump start when they didn't feel up to their best. Link knew it was no easy piece of food found, nor was it cheap.

" And what exactly will I be doing? " he asked, breaking the stillness. Zelda looked from Link to Ganondorf, her expression dull. Ganondorf stopped his mumbling and looked up from a piece of parchment he had been recording his plans on.

" What are you talking about? "

" This..." he instructed as he held up the vegatable, high enough for him to identify.

" What makes you think you'll be doing anything? I like to spoil my servants every once in awhile. If you don't wish for anymore treats such as your enamel, then I won't get you any more. I believe you've been on good behavior so I treat you..."

" Don't play coy with me..."

" I assure you Link, this treat comes with no mission " Ganondorf smiled as he set his quill back to the parchment before scribbling more notes. Link raised an eyebrow before having them furrow together. He smirked as a sudden idea came to him.

" Then let it come with a privilage. "

" Hmmm? "

" Free reign of the castle and castle grounds, meaning the gardens as well. "

" But you already have that...? "

" Oh, its not for me " Link stretched before folding his hands above the table and leaning on them, " but rather for her. " Zelda looked at him in shock, as did Ganondorf.

" And what urges you to make such a generous idea? "

" Call it...a change of heart " Link smirked. Zelda stared at him, amazed that he would even still look at her like he was now, a terrorizing seductive look, one that sent chills up her spine and heat into her blood. She had kicked him earlier, in a very vital place, and still wanted to hurt him more, to make him feel as torn apart as she was. She felt the urge to kill him, but have her way with him first...not kill him violently, but with insanity, and he could sense this, so why was he being so nice to her? And what had Ganondorf meant by ' generous' ? Its not like he had to do it, Link was already getting spoiled enough as it was.

" You know what I demand if she is to be outside. "

" I do and agree to your terms. "

" Fine...your majesty, feel free to visit the Oasis gardens and explore the castle...Link, return to your room. " Zelda raised an eyebrow in confusement as she stood to leave, Link was already making his way back to his own room when she caught up to him.

" What...what does that mean? "

" You take my rights, Princess. You get to go outside while I am placed under house arrest ".

" But...why? "

" Looking after two pieces of the puzzle in the outside world is harder than one ".

" Huh? "

" Use your brain, your supposed to be good at that. "

-+-+

The oasis was beautiful with is palm trees surrounding it, small waterfall, and fountain of faries that seemed to gather near the water's surface. Its beauty in the harsh desert made it even more alluring then usual. Zelda stood knee deep in the water as her skirt was hiked up not to get wet, his delicate hands stroking the flying faries. She smiled as she sprayed them with water, which was responded with tiny giggles and getting sprayed back. Zelda laughed as she shrunk away from the harmless attack, she felt like a girl again playing with Impa in the moat. Remembering Impa made her sorrowful, Impa would be gone for a few weeks on another mission, she wouldn't be able to track down the princess, the trail would be to old even for the shekiah to follow. Her laughter stopped as her smile disappeared. She looked to the mountains and wondered just exactly what happened.

' I wish there was some way I could find out why he did it...why he killed my father, besides that it was an order. I know he's strong enough to beat Ganondorf, but I must know why he did it ' she thought sadly.

' Do you really? ' a calm sweet voice asked.

" Whose there?! " Zelda paniced and slipped, falling into the water. The dampness seeped through her clothing as she stared at a golden silloute golden figure. This figure had glowing blue eyes and wore a delicate warm smile.

' My dear messenger...I will show you, but be warned, it may give you nightmares '.

" I'll take that risk ". The scenary changed and reversed, clouds came and went as people walked backwards. Zelda was thrown into the soft dirt of the canyon depths. She looked around and saw a younger version of Link, carrying a small black and grey colored child. He looked severely injured, then it fastforward to where he stood crying upon his knees, the child in his arms as he howled loudly in anguish as the beast form erupted from within, changing him. Zelda backed away as it went into another jump. It shifted until it was Nabooru tending his wounds, to Ganondorf promising him something, something she couldn't quite get. Then it changed, to the murder of the sage trainer, the shock that she had she saw reflect on his face as well. She saw it all, saw Farora cast him into the depths of darkness, his own goddess, and how Din had come to rescue him. She saw his expressions lead from terror, shock, to sorrow and anger filled rage. She saw the teen turn into a cold unfeeling assassin within minutes. All was replaced by a new pack, one where she could hear the words spoken.

Scene taking place+

" You lied to me! " Link screamed, anger fueling his blood. He was struggling to lay a punch to Ganondorf's smug expression as he held Link's fists back. Twenty years old, he didn't have the strength to fight. Four years of service and Link had finally snapped. The Triforce of courage glowed dimly upon his right hand as he used all strength in a strange wrestling competition with Ganondorf.

" Did I? "

" You lying, knieving, sneaking, dirty, fucking bastard! You lied to me! You used me! You said you would save her! "

" And I did...at a price young warrior. Everything comes with a price. I saved her, but she knows you not, remembers you not, and cannot speak to you".

" There is more than just one sacrifice there! You were supposed to just save her, and get my service...now...NOW I WORK FOR YOU AND MY PRICE HAS DONE NOTHING IN HER MEMORY! WHAT GOOD IS IT IF SHE CANNOT REMEMBER ME?! IT ISN'T FAIR! Why must I pay the ultimate price and sacrifice...if I cannot even be reconized in doing so?! " he screamed in defeat as he sank to his knees. Ganondorf chuckled darkly.

" Do not act as though you have gained nothing from this. I gave you your life m'boy, your LIFE. I gave you a home. I gave you training, I gave you everything you've lusted for as an orphan...so do not act as though you have recieved nothing..."

" I never asked for any of this...just her life...and it is your fault I was thrown off into the chasm in the first place! You owe me! " Link growled darkly. Ganondorf picked him up by the throat and watched Link struggle for air.

" I owe you nothing, but here is what I shall do...continue to serve me, and I'll continue to let me live"

" Then kill me " he rasped. Ganondorf growled.

" Serve me...and I will bring your friend to this world, give her back her memories and set you free ..."

" Liar ".

" I saved her didn't I? "

" I don't know, I never actually saw ". Ganondorf summoned a mirror and had Link peer into it. Zelda looked into it as well. The grey and black child had grown into a uniquely colored woman, with firey hair and deep alluring eyes.

" M...Midna? "

" It is her...so...continue to serve me until I feel you are deserving enough I will fufill. Or it'll take at least five more years of service" he threw Link aside and walked away calmly. Link gasped greedily for air as he looked at his retreating form. He growled darkly.

" Liar...but what choice to I have? " Zelda was thrown back into the oasis waters, her clothes still soaked. Five years of service, that was why he was still here, that was why he still did his bidding.

A/N: Awe man, so tired...must...send...update. Quick...send me...reviews...thank you...


	7. The Silent one and chaotic proposal

A/N: Oh man, what am I doing? I already have so much stuff I need to finish but this story will not leave me alone so here it goes. I know it won't be as big of a hit as my Cloti stuff. But I am hoping you guys will appreciate a Zelink story in the making. I told SkyFairy02 that if I ever made another Zelink story I would dedicate it to them. So, here you go. And it is also of course for my partner DeadlyDragon12 cause he's a big Zelink fan just like me. Rated M of course for violence, graphical scenes, gore, and language. Note, not for the squemish.

My life for your's

Zelda trudged back through the doors of Ganondorf's castle, her clothing still soaked. When the solid doors closed behind her, a snicker echoed around her.

" What is the matter Princess? Thinking of escaping got you all...wet?" Dark Link laughed as his appearence became known in the giant hall mirror.

" Oh fuck off, Dark one " Zelda cursed as she ran her fingers through her hair.

" Oooh, testy are we? And why is that? You get to go out in the sun, have the freedom to explore the grounds. I can be your guide if you would like...it gives me a chance to walk around in the Light. "

" I thought the light hurt your eyes. "

" You know, you could be a little nicer to the person who plans on getting you out of here and telling you what exactly happened " Dark Link growled as his image shimmered and disappeared. Zelda's anger died down as she sighed.

" I'm...I'm sorry. This place is enveloped in darkness...its not good for one such as myself to stay here so long...forgive me? " she asked innocently with a smile. Dark Link re-appeared his arms crossed, his expression set into a pout. He almost looked like a child, making Zelda smile.

" I suppose I could this once..." Dark Link grumbled. Zelda ran her fingers through her soaked golden hair before walking up the stairs and back to her room. She paused along the way and stared at Link's door. Sighing she gathered her courage and knocked lightly. A tired groan answered her before the lock of a door slid back. Zelda watched the door open as Link stuck his head through the opening. She supressed the urge to laugh, he had atroticious bed hair. He blinked sleepily at her before sliding the door back completely, his body resting against the door frame.

" Can I help you? " he yawned, his hand bunching into a fist to hide his escaping air. Zelda smirked sarcasticly.

" You can stop with the fake essence of sleep, your bed is still completely made and your sharpening tools for your weapons is still spinning." Link turned his head and watched the spinning stone continue before a laugh escaped his lips. He smoothed his hair and his sudden tired features woke up.

" Smart girl, but I suppose that you should be, being Wisdom and all. " Zelda pushed past him and sat on his bed before looking around. Link sighed heavily and closed the door and then proped his back against the solid oak. She folded her hands within her lap and looked up at him with a cheerful smile.

"Well now...let us see if we can come to an agreement."

-+-+-+

Farora sat silently on her thrown as a magical image of her former messenger suddenly formed. She tapped her golden finger against her lips, her green eyes ablaze. An angry growl escaped her as she glared at his soul's happiness. He still bore her mark, still was a ruthless fighter, making a mockery of her to the towns folk. He deserved death, no, a fate worse than death. Link was one soul to have lived after betraying a Goddess. Farora cursed under her breath, cursed him and her own weak heart. She had pitied the boy who lost his parents to their war, but admired his strength and the will of his heart. But in the end, he was still a mortal idiot. She closed her green orbs and dismissed the image before getting up and walking to a weird painting. Waving her hand she entered the portrait and pulled until a familar figure of another princess appeared. Farora smiled delicately, but cruel as well.

" Let us see whose heart you value more " she whispered as all Midna's memories came back full force. The twilight princess grabbed her temples in pain as she was teleported the world of light once more. Farora seated herself once more on her thrown and watched carefully, her hands folding as a smirk settled upon her delicate Goddess lips.

-+-+-+

" Like this? "

" Almost. Tilt your body more towards me then smoothly and lightly guide with your hands."

" Oh...like this? "

" Right there...that is perfect." Zelda smiled as she held the Master Sword close to the spinning stone. Link sat at the foot of his bed, watching her carefully. If she even slightly nicked the blade, he'd be in very big trouble. + You perverted freaks thought I had something else.lol+ Link got to his feet and placed his hands lightly on her shoulders, easing her left and right. The blade slid across the stone, sharpening within seconds. Link removed it and placed the weapon back within its sheath. A light knock sounded at his door, causing the two of them to look up.

" Come in." Nabooru opened the door, her eyes drifted to the ground. Zelda was about to speak when Ganondorf walked into the room after her. He had his hands clasped behind his back, much like a general would, his head held high. Zelda's eyebrows furrowed as Link stared him in the eyes, the highest of disrespect. Ganondorf ignored it as he looked at Zelda.

" It is time for you to surrender the city of Hyrule to under my power."

" What?"

" Your citizens will not listen to me without your rule of doing so. So therefore I need you to announce me the new king."

" It will never work. They will want me still in charge, making you king will not do anything."

" By declaration it won't. But by marriage it will." Zelda's expression horrified.

-+-+-+

Guerdo severants attended to Zelda without her call. They fit her for her wedding dress, even though she shoved their hands away from her bodice each time. Disgust replaced horro at the fact that on her return to her kingdom, she would be the new queen, and her people would be doomed. Tears slid down her cheeks and dripped off her chin. A dark hand caressed her skin softly, wiping the tears away. Zelda jerked her head away from the desert king.

" Keep your filthy hands off me."

" You can only deny me for so long, until our honey moon." Zelda made a noise of disgust as she shivered.

" I will not allow you to rule my kingdom through me."

" You won't like it, but you won't have a choice. In just a few short hours, you'll be saying ' I do ' and I rule everything."

" Don't you think the towns folk will find it odd that their princess has come back from being kidnapped and is getting married?" Link calmly strode in, dressed in an evening tunic. It was a dark emerald green tunic with a long flowing cape behind him. His hat was no longer like the sockish hat he loved, it was more like royalty with a long curling white feather at the top. His leather skin boots were oiled and shiney, giving him a noble look.

" Don't you look nice " Ganondorf eyed.

" I feel like an idiot."

" But you look like a Lord. That is what I want. Doesn't he look nice your highness? " Zelda looked up at him, her eyes measuring him. He did indeed look handsome, but this look did not suite his personality.

" You look like a liar " she responded coldly before turning back to the mirror. She could see his expression from his reflection aside from her own. She saw Ganondorf walk up to Link and began to whisper in his ear. Link's eyes narrowed but he nodded none the less.

-+-+-+

The hyrule market was bustling with activity,perfect for Link's message. Epona was decorated with royalty trinkets.

" Who here misses their princess? " he yelled out. All activity stopped, objects crashed to the floor. Eyes were glued to him, all desperate and hopeful. Link smiled genuily.

" Good citizens, you can relax. Princess Zelda sends me with word. When calamity spread, she was able to escape the castle. On upon escaping, she has come across the next king. For, she comes back today, bringing you all a wedding ceremony and your future king. Hyrule will not fall, do not worry. Her majesty knows what she is doing." There were murmers of relief that Zelda was alright, and excitement about their new king. Link raised his eyebrows as he listened to the towns folk talk.

" Well I'll be damned, they actually believe me" he whispered to himself as he turned Epona back in the direction of the desert. He slowed down and turned towards the Lon Lon Ranch instead.

" Here there Link! Long time no see! " a red headed woman waved cheerfully before putting down a bucket of freshly creamed milk. Link smiled sheepishly before dismounting.

" Whoa...whats with the way your dressed grasshopper?"

" Still using the nicknames huh?"

" You bet fairy boy."

"...I perfer grasshopper. So Malon...how have you been? "

" Me? Good good...in fact I'm getting married."

" Really? Congratulations. I'm happy for you. He from around here? "

" No no...he's from Clocktown. A guard for the ocean gate, but he's such a sweetheart. So, what brings you here?"

" I was wondering if you could Epona a tune up to make her feel better."

" A tune up huh? Those are expensive, you do know that."

" I know...look at the way I'm dressed, I think I can afford it."

" So, you want the works? "

" Bath, new horse shoes, reigns, coat brushed...yea...the works...how much? "

" Hmmm...well...since I love Epona to death, ever since she was my little colt, and seeing as how money is no object when it comes to spending it on her...discounted for...usually 9,000 rubees...i'll make it for...4,000."

" Thanks Malon, your a doll. How long? "

" Three days for the works...you want to borrow another stallion to ugh...get back to work? "

"Yeah...sounds great."

-+-+-+

The thin veil of white lace skewered Zelda's vision ever so slightly to annoy her. She impatiently brushed it aside so she could see, just in time for Link to come sauntering through the archway of the doorway. Ganondorf appeared from around the corner, dressed in his desert's finest embroidary.

" Well? "

" Message has been sent. They, surprisingly, believe your lie. They're expecting to be in the temple of Time for the ceremony around sunset...oh and I need a bit of pocket change."

" For what?"

" Payment to the Lon Lon Ranch."

" And for what reason is that?"

" Personal."

" What reasons are you paying that farm girl for?"

" She's good with horses. And I want to make sure mine stays alive. Now, I did what you've asked, may I have what I asked? "

" ...How much? "

" Just five hundred. I have the rest covered."

" Here" Ganondorf tossed a satchel with rubees to the warrior. Link bowed sarcasticly and turned to leave.

" Ugh, Link, m'boy. I have a favor to ask of you."

" What? "

" I need you to be the one to give Zelda away, since her father...was murdered so suddenly. He did appoint you as her guardian of a sort, so you can legally do it."

" So we want to use justice now do we? Why don't you hire some servant to your every whim, that looks enough like her to be her uncle or something. It has to be of blood line, genuis " Link scowled, how dare he play the blame game for something he had been told, no, ordered to do. Ganondorf closed in quickly on him, his fist clenching around the warrior's throat, lifting him off his feet. Air choked Link as his eyes rolled into the back of his head.

" For to long I have let you live with that snake tongue twisting its bitterness towards me. You nearly lost your life, I saved you, in return for your service. I will not hesitate to cast you off these canyon walls, down into the darkness where not even hell will warm the chill in your bones. Would you like that? " Ganondorf released him, letting Link fall to the floor gasping for air.

" Then do so, end my misery " he choked weakly. Ganondorf's eyes narrowed as he picked the young rebel up again.

" I'm tired of your talking, so...I think I'll take that ability away until you prove you've earned it back " He snapped his fingers, bending dark magic between them. It felt as though something tugged at Link's vocal cords, pulling something from him. He got to his feet and dusted himself off, breathing in to curse Ganondorf, but no words escaped his parted lips. His eyes widend as his hand shot over his mouth, disbelief a clear feature throughout his face. He looked with bulging eyes at Ganondorf. The desert king smiled evilly as he punched Link hard in the ribs. A whine of pain escaped him.

" See? You can still scream and yell in pain, but not speak. You can laugh, but not speak. When this ceremony is over, you are getting a lesson on behavior, a very painful lesson. Now, go to the Temple of Time and start preparing." Link didn't hesitate, instead he backed off like a frightend wolf and was out the door.

A/N: You can't expect me to be straying to much from the video game, even though in the manga he clearly TALKS!! Anyway, I know some of you are like " why is he being afraid? He's Courage itself! " Yeah well, keep with my story here. The wrath of a Goddess, I'll get more on that with my next update, but for now, school has me so up tight that I may not update this again until summer vacation. I'm currently stuck on One's Soul, so expect that soon. Thanks for the support peoples, luv ya +Alchemypoetry


	8. Death is the only way to Freedom

A/N: Oh man, what am I doing? I already have so much stuff I need to finish but this story will not leave me alone so here it goes. I know it won't be as big of a hit as my Cloti stuff. But I am hoping you guys will appreciate a Zelink story in the making. I told SkyFairy02 that if I ever made another Zelink story I would dedicate it to them. So, here you go. And it is also of course for my partner DeadlyDragon12 cause he's a big Zelink fan just like me. Rated M of course for violence, graphical scenes, gore, and language. Note, not for the squemish.

My life for your's

" You look beautiful " Nabooru smiled weakly as she gazed upon the Hyrulian Princess. Zelda matched her weak smile.

" I always thought I would look forward to my wedding day...even though it was going to be a forced wedding anyway. But this...this is something no elf can be pleased for."

" At least you will still be able to remain with your people."

" What do you mean Nabooru? " Zelda turned to the desert maiden in curiousity. Nabooru bit her lower lip before smiling sadly.

" Once you become Queen, I am no more. Ganondorf has no need for a desert queen to stand in his way of ruling my people. So, he intends to behead me within the temple of Light." Zelda's mouth dropped as she jumped off the small risen surface near the mirror.

" I refuse to have the burden upon my mind...you will escape Nabooru. Go back to your thieving skills that got you band from Hyrule. Let it save you this time. Go and hide in Karako Village. I don't care where you go, just be safe."

" Princess, I do wish I could. But...If I don't die for my people, then it is you who will be assassinated, and your body made into a puppet. I would rather take the fall than to have one who is a pure and noble heart fall for me.Besides, there is no hiding from this man, he knows where you go in this world, no matter how hard you try and hide. Don't think any more on it, my Princess."

-+-+-+

" You seem troubled young warrior. What is wrong? " a monk stopped his chanting and asked Link, who sat with his head bowed in a pew. He didn't look up, but instead clenched his hands together to look deep in prayer...the monk didn't buy it.

" What ever this problem you face is. If you pray to the Goddesses, the will protect you and grant you the strength you need to get passed it" he then walked away. Link snorted rudely in the silence.

' The Goddesses...pray to them...strength? Like those bitches are anything but fucked up idols of gold...pray to them he says. Your living a sham! The Goddesses don't care about you, they just want a bunch of dumbasses to be their little followers ' Link thought angrily. He stood up and rolled his neck to the side, listening to it crack. He tugged at the silk strings that kept his cloak tied around his neck. Sighing he walked out from the pew into the isle and straightend his tunic and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Ah, the chantings of monks always calms me." Link lifted his face from his hands and looked around. A traveler breathed in deeply, his nostrils flaring as scents flooded his senses. He had a cheery smile, and shaven stuble of a family man. His hair was a carmel color, with chesnut eyes. Link stood and brushed his cloak aside to reveal his warrior's exterior. He did this mainly to show the traveler, that he was a busy man, and did not wish to make small talk. The man ignored the hidden body language and walked right over to him.

" Hey ya stranger. How you doin? Beautiful day. I heard there's a wedding going on. Are you part of staff to set it up? I can't believe the princess is getting married, I'm so happy for her. Hey...hey, where you going?" the peasant looked upset as Link brushed past him and out into the open space. He wandered around the Temple to the lush forest growing in the back. He touched the leaves delicately with his finger tips, smiling softly, the felt like snippets of silk. A small laugh of delight escaped his lips. His tongue played with his canines, touching the sharpness of his fangs. He bit his lip. He heard footsteps behind him, but didn't turn.

" Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't know there was someone back here...do you mind a bit of company?" a soft voice asked. Link ignored the feminine protrusion by just staring at the undergrowth. He heard the sound of the woman's body sit on the stone bench. She sighed contently.

" You really do puzzle me Link." He turned slowly to face the small forest maiden, Saria. She smiled softly, a smile which he did not return. Saria's eyebrows furrowed together.

" What's wrong? " she rose from her seat and walked the small distance to her tall friend. Link sank to his knees and wrapped his arms around the child like woman, though she was much older than he. Saria's small hands clasped his head, stroking his hair softly. She knew that he was in a moment of weakness, she could tell from the small salty streams that fell on her shoulders. She had never known her great hero to cry, but she wouldn't exploit him for it. She pushed his head back and looked into his crystal blue orbs, her green ones full of sorrow.

" You can't take much more can you? " she asked softly.Link's eyelids drooped down...in shame?or perhaps in recognition.

" I know it isn't fair my young warrior, but you must press on. For if you do not suffer this burden, then everyone in all of Hyrule, from the mountains to the lakes will. You are supposed to be the hero to save everyone...it is a shame that you were tricked to fight this battle alone...I should go.Should Farora find out I was here speaking with you...I'd rather not think about it. Be safe my warrior, put your faith within your friends and your strength. Please...push forward, do not give in " Saria released his arms from her and disappeared within a whirlwind of leaves. Link's arms dropped to his sides, it wasn't fair, why should he have to have every problem everyone has ever faced? Why should he even care what happened to these cold hearted bastards? A scream erupted from his throat, a scream of anger, sorrow, and fear all mingling together until it blended into a sorrowful howl.

-+-+-+

The lace did very little to skewer Zelda's vision. Her veil let her see the horror taking place as she walked slowly to the alter, a steady hand guiding her. She stole a quick side glance to the quiet warrior who escorted her. Link hadn't spoken to her, not since that night. He hadn't spoken to anyone lately, as though he had lost the ability to speak. His eyes seemed so distant, as if his mind wasn't really at this wedding. A frown tugged at her lips as she focused on ahead of her. Ganondorf was using dark magic to mask his evil and making him look younger and more handsome. They reached the alter, Link released her. Ganondorf, the lie, grabbed her hand gently and guided her to his side. The peasants in the pews sighed with content, the priest began the ceremony, the very introduction to her nightmare. Link turned his back to them and walked out of the temple and mounted Epona, riding back to the desert. The guerdo servants standing guard paid him little attention as he walked to the dungeons to find a certain thief bound and gagged. Link lifted her onto his shoulders, before walking into the main chamber and scooping a bottle through the mirror, catching the dark smog that tried to escape. Stuffing the bottle into his tunic, Link mounted Epona again and rode further into the desert, to the temple of Sand. He walked to the center and placed the unconscious body upon the floor before removing the satchel over her head and cutting the ropes. Nabooru's eyes fluttered open, expecting to meet her end. Link extended a certain sword and aimed it down, pointing it's tip at her chest, his eyes indifferent. Nabooru smiled weakly, before letting her head rest upon the stones.

" Farora will be displeased if you kill another sage, my young friend" she continued to smile, a mockery to her own words. Link could sense her pain with his wolf senses, she wanted to be free, to be rid of all this responsibility.

' Farora is not my concern ' the sword plunged deep, causing blood to erupt from Nabooru's mouth as she continued to smile. The magic that had tied her to Ganondorf burst into dust around her. She was free from his spell, something he would never experience. She became still, a smile still implanted on her ruby lips. Link retrieved the sword, still fresh from the kill, and placed it back within its scabbered. Then he used the elevator to move to the top of the tower, where a stone with white symbols glowed upon the surface. Link stepped in and the darkness closed around him. Retrieving the bottle, he smashed it upon the ground. His darker half formed before his very eyes, his blue orbs meeting the confused crimson ones.

' This is the world of Twilight. This is where you can truely be free, Dark. I hope it is to your liking.'

" What about you? Yes, this place makes me feel at home, but what about you? What will you do? "

' Let me worry about that, make a life for yourself here. Good bye Dark one.'

" Good bye...hero." Link stepped back through the portal, into the world of light. He walked down back to the first floor of the temple, Nabooru's corpse still beautifully layed out like a sacrifice. Link tied a rope around a bottle of bright floating objects spasticly trying to escape, to the side of Nabooru's body. He wondered if she had heard his thoughts, for she was stuck in that smile. His darker side understood, would anyone else? He used a small bit of magic and set fire to the rope, letting it burn softly, and slowly. In a few hours it would break the rope and bottle would smash upon the ground. That was all he needed. Summoning magic he warped back to the temple and waited for the ending reception.

-+-+-+

The feast seemed out of the ordinary. Everyone was celebrating, except the bride and groom. Link stealthily made his way to the table of honor. Zelda pretended to be extremely happy, but was failing miserably. Link stood silently, awaiting for Ganondorf to notice him. The warlock looked up, a smile plastered on his evil face.Link withdrew the given blade, and plunged it into the table, the crimson blade shining in the sunlight. Link then presented a bloody headpiece, the one he had decided to take from Nabooru before leaving. Zelda clapped a hand over her gaping mouth. Ganondorf's smile turned into an evil smirk.

" Ah, so she is taken care of then? " Link's eyes narrowed angrily, almost in a way that asked ' you don't believe me?' Ganondorf snapped his fingers and inclined for Link to come closer.

" Alright, I suppose you've earned the right to talk for now. So, enjoy." Link rubbed his vocal cords softly and scoffed at the new king. He said something in so low a voice, Zelda couldn't hear it, but whatever it was, it made Ganondorf scowl.

-+-+-+

It was both nice, and depressing for Zelda to be back home. She was now married against her will to someone who was going to destroy the town, her father was dead, and her only savior was someone who had no intrest in saving her what so ever. She needed to speak with Ganondorf, set some ground rules, show him she was not a child and that he was not going to prance around as he pleased. She left her room in her tower and retreated to the throne room. She stopped at the doorway, peering inside slowly. She flinched as something hit the wall. Opening the door, she silently announced her presence, but that seemed to matter very little. Ganondorf had reverted to his actual form, and was using his magic to abuse, whatever it was that was at the leash of his mercy. Zelda looked and saw the big black and gray beauty that she had met previously.

' Oh, but what was this creature's name?...Twilight!' Zelda became angry as magic made the beast slam into the stone walls, a yelp rising from the animal.

" Unhand that wolf right now or so help me I will cast so many spells on you that your insides will be out! " she screamed, running to the center of the throne room. Guards ran to her side and held fast, keeping her in place. Ganondorf picked up the animal by the throat and let it dangle, ignoring the insults and remarks coming from the princess.

" Your pathetic boy...in both forms" he threw the wolf down and walked away laughing as he snapped his fingers. The guards released Zelda, and she ran the distance to the animal, but then backed off as he got up and stumbled around. The animal contorted and limped around as his form suddenly became Link on all fours, ready to pass out. Zelda gasped as Link struggled to his feet.

" You...your...your the chosen one...the one who is going to save us all...your supposed to any way...Link, why didn't you tell me?"

" Because I am no longer a hero...I'm a destroyer" he limped away from her, his mind struggling to stay conscious.

-+-+-+

The fire burned through the rope, successfully smashing the bottle unto the stones. The spazztic objects inside exploded and took over the corpse, fairies. They mended and healed Nabooru until she breathed once again on her own. Sitting up, she looked around. A silent tear fell from her eye. She was free, and her dead body registered to Ganondorf's power, he had no idea where she was, only that she was dead.

" Thank you Link" warping, she made it to the hall of sages, and walked to the holy of all places. Three thrones stood in the center, each one a different color, each one holding a golden silloute.

" My Goddesses, I have a proposition for you."

A/N: Good news- its summer time!!Woot!! Bad news- I have homework for my advanced placement classes, and am going out of town like every other weekend and have work through out the ass. But I'm still trying. So, read, enjoy, review, hope to hear from you guys soon.Alchemypoetry


	9. A reaping of Innocence, a desperate deal

A/N: Oh man, what am I doing? I already have so much stuff I need to finish but this story will not leave me alone so here it goes. I know it won't be as big of a hit as my Cloti stuff. But I am hoping you guys will appreciate a Zelink story in the making. I told SkyFairy02 that if I ever made another Zelink story I would dedicate it to them. So, here you go. And it is also of course for my partner DeadlyDragon12 cause he's a big Zelink fan just like me. Rated M of course for violence, graphical scenes, gore, and language. Note, not for the squemish.

My life for your's

Nabooru walked to the throne room and was stopped at the entrance.

" Halt! Who goes to speak before the Goddesses? " a suite of armor asked angrily. There were two large armored statues that guarded the door, the acient ones, the very first to protect the Goddesses while they created Hyrule.

" It is I, Sage Nabooru, guardian of the sands. I have a dire need to speak with our beloved Goddesses." The guardian cocked his armored head to the side, before moving back and allowing her entrance, for they had been blocking the door during her interrogation. The hallowed dome echoed with the chants of monks singing in the acient tongue, worshiping the Goddesses. Three thrones stood on pedistals. In the center, a golden throne decorated in rubies, garnets, all red jewels. To the right of this throne, Din's throne, sat a throne covered in green jewels, emeralds. On Din's left was the baby blue throne of Nayru, the youngest Goddess, the goddess of wisdom. Farore and Nayru did not occupy their thrones, but Din was seated majestically in her own. Her golden silloute and piercing fire-red eyes graced Nabooru's sight. Din was supposedly the harshest of the goddesses, but Forore's actions during anger made the sages, and many people, re-think who was fiercest. Din was none to happy, she had worked hard creating fire, stone, volcanoes, the very objects of nature which strikes fear into the very hearts of those who inhabit this land, and her younger sister goes and makes her look like a fool. Din was not a very pleased Goddess indeed. Forore and Nayru had chosen two great canidates to pass their powers to, she had chosen a power hungry mongruel. Din had made better choices in her younger days, and was now not likely to be to...forgiving. Her glowing eyes rested on the desert sage, her eyes narrowing and slanting.

" How may I help you Nabooru? " she was kinder to Nabooru than to anyone else, for the desert maiden had proved she was worthy enough to face all the Goddesses' power and not back down. Din had originally wanted to pass her blessing to Nabooru, but the girl wasn't alive yet.

" My Goddess Din...what would you do...if I told you...I know how to overthrow your sister Farore? "

" Conspiring against a Goddess is a dangerous business Nabooru."

" As do I know...but, this is no conspiracy. Goddesses have the same temptations that we do, you have told me. A little friendly bet is all that you must suggest to Lady Farore. She hates her chosen one now, so to rub it in, take him from her. How? That is completely up to you."

" If I were to give my blessings to this boy, he would have our combined powers. I would have no need for Ganondorf, and Link would rule over us like a God amongst men " Din interjected.

" With all due respect, Link wouldn't think of it. He's a smart kid, I'll admit. But he would be so busy trying to get his revenge on Ganondorf...try to get his beloved friend Midna to remember him...fall for Zelda...he's a busy man."

" The girl? Nayru's chosen? He's courting her?"

" Yes but, thats not the point...the..."

" That right there is gold."

" What? " Nabooru raised an eyebrow, confused as can be.

" If I were to give my blessings to this boy, and he produces an heir with the princess...that is combining all three triforce pieces. That is creating the ultimate person, something that even us goddesses could not succeed in creating...I want it. The heir...seeing them two, would be male. I want him...if he chose to rule at my side, there will be no more sharing powers of the Goddesses. There will be, just two supreme beings...sages will be able to lead normal lives, and the hero will be released from duty."

" But Lady Din...wouldn't that result in the worst of consiquences? "

" Hah...ha...yes dear Nabooru. But when you've been around for as long as I have, you learn to work around and ignore trouble " Din's eyes slanted upwards, showing that she was smiling, rather cruelly.

-+-+-+

This world was dark, dark beyond recognition. But then again, he had never been in this world before. Dark Link bumped into a resident of the Twilight world, and it screeched rudely. Dark Link jumped backwards, his crimson eyes scanning all around him.

" Watch were yer walkin' yeh idiot " another hissed as he stepped on...what looked like their foot. Dark Link scowled and snarled at them, baring his pearly whites. Being Link's darker half, he had canines, giving him a wolfish look, but not the ability to transform into one. The residents who were in the dark market began to get uneasy and hostile towards the new intruder. Dark Link turned and collided with a womanly figure who was a mixture of blue and black. She had bright orange hair, full vulptuous figure, ruby lips, and dark red eyes. She smiled at him, the first sign of nonhostility since he got there.

" I apologize for these people. Strangers are not usually welcomed here because of a series of events where we have been betrayed by unfamilar faces. I am Midna, Princess of Twilight...you seem so...familar."

" Ugh...thank you? I feel familar " he replied with a smile. Midna laughed, her voice like the tinkling of bells. Dark Link felt color rising to his cheeks.

" Are you alright? " she placed the back of her hand on his forhead, checking his temperature. His cheeks turned a darker shade.

" I'm fine, I assure you " he took her wrist and faced away from her. Midna giggled, an evil giggle that caused a restriction within the lower half of his tunic.

" Well, if your so fine...tell me your name."

" My...my name? Umm...Well...I was named after my ugh..." he thought about it, he was named after Link right? Created and named after, this couldn't be far from truth, " I was named after my father." He waited, would she buy it? She had no reason not to believe him.

" Thats nice...but what is YOUR name? " she giggled again.

" Ummm...my full name? Its...its Dark Link...but ugh...you can call me...Oni..."

" Oni huh? So, your name is Oni...evil...blends well. Come, I will show you around Twilight...I would hate for my new friend to suddenly disappear."

" Yeah...I would love my friend to go away though " Dark Link mumbled as he looked towards his erected lower region.

-+-+-+

Zelda sat in the gloom of her chambers, brushing her hair in long silent strokes. She had called to Dark Link for company, but the reflection was answered by more silence and the sad expression of her own figure. She could sense he was no longer there, and the thought made her depressed. She wore red silk robes and night gown, fit for the queen of the desert. Hyrule Castle no longer felt like home. Though her people bustled with activity throughout the market, nothing was the same. They believed her to be happy, but in reality, she was miserable. She wanted to throw herself off the tallest tower, nose dive towards to ground. But she couldn't, she couldn't leave her people to suffer from this man...was that why her mother did what she did? She closed her eyes tightly, a tear running down her cheek, a sharp image of her mother swinging on a noose in the yard's tree. She had been a little girl at the time when her majesty Queen had decided to hang herself after Zelda's lessons. Standing, she tilted up her chin in defiance, she had to be strong now. Her door opened without so much as a knock, Ganondorf strode in through the door frame.

" Good evening my Queen, don't you look lovely tonight " he smiled seductively at her. Zelda physically repulsed and held up a hand, palm exposed to him.

" Let us make something clear...I am not your Queen...so keep your filthy hands off me, or you will regret it " every word dripped with malice, she was not going to be cast into insanity by this man, and find that her only reprieve would be death, self enforced. Ganondorf laughed darkly.

" Let me make this clear to you...my word is law, my will is done...you belong to me, your very soul, mind, and body. So you can either surrender it to me now, or suffer the torture that is to come...what will it be? " he crossed his arms, a smirk playing on his lips. Zelda's eyes narrowed as her palms lit with light, bursting into flame, a head on challenge.

" Then so be it " Ganondorf slammed the door behind him before advancing towards her.

-+-+-+

Link had managed to drag himself to his room, up all twelve flights of stairs. He didn't know what gave him the strength, he honestly had wanted it to slip away from him so he could tumble down those stone steps. It might ease his suffering...then again, it might make it worse. He had also managed to fully collapse unto his bed, and let sleep drown him from reality, but this dream, was to much like...an out of body experience...maybe thats because...it was? Link's feet slammed upon marble floors, a large door made of glass in his face. He looked at the acient markings engraved in glass before a voice so pure and musical filled his ears.

" Hello my darling boy." Link turned around and was greeted by Din's golden silloute. She shifted into a more pleasing form, a she-elf with flaming red hair and matching burning eyes. Ruby lips, and red and gold robes.

" Well well...if it isn't Din...to what to I owe the pleasure of your company " he stated instead of asked the question, a sign showing he was not pleased to be there. Din smiled, two rows of perfectly white teeth.

" You know what I love about you, beside your spirit. I love how, you've been through so much, that you dare to laugh death in the face. Farore would not like to admit that you have more courage than she gave. Which is why, I think you deserve a...special little gift, from the heart."

" Gift...what gift could you possibly give me? " he chose his words without remorse. What was the worse she could do to him? He was dying to know. Din wrapped a silk scarf around Link's body with little magic, and lightly caressed his face before bringing him closer to her.

" I am giving you an opportunity to get revenge on everyone who has ever wronged you...but I want something from you in return."

" And what pray-tell would that be? " his intrest sparked, but only by a fraction.

" I want...your son."

" News flash oh wise one, I'm a bachlor."

" Darling...I know...I've looked into your future...I want, your son...in return, you get your revenge on anyone, I'll cure Midna's memory, I'll bring Zelda's family back, restore her power...her happiness...do we have an accord? " she smiled and held out her hand in mortal fashion. Link looked at her, he began to think about the situation, when Zelda's scream penetrated his ears, bringing him back to his body.

-+-+-+

Link's eyes shot open, his body bolting upright. Pain cascaded all through muscle and sinew. He groaned as he forced himself to his feet. Slumping to his door, he turned the glass knob, only to find it locked. His eyes narrowed before he walked to the balcony connected to his room. Easing himself over the railing, he carefully walked along the slim ledge which reached all around the castle. The balcony to her room was a bit higher from the ledge, he needed to jump in order to reach it. Looking down, he measured just how far of a fall it was...it was high enough to break his spine. Squatting slightly, he jumped, his fingers barely grasping the stone ledge. He gritted his teeth as his free hand grabbed onto another ledging. Hoisting his body up was proving difficult, he had no energy, and had not really rested at all. He stumbled once his feet his the pavement on the otherside. The curtains were blowing inward thanks to the breeze. He moved weakly through the entrance, leaning against the frame to support himself. It was dark, and he could hear staggered breathing. Narrowing his eyes, he shifted them, their shape changing, pupils dilaiting until his wolfish eyes replaced his elven ones. Mustering up his strength, he staggered into the room completely, sitting on the bed once he reached it. Zelda's small and delicate figure was producing bodily heat, like normally, but she was shaking uncontrollably. Link touched her exposed arm, his thumb stroking lightly. She cringed, stifling a cry as she curled further into herself. Link's eyes narrowed as he bent closer to her, there were bruises forming on her skin. Lifting her body gently, he pulled her chin towards him and examined her face. Tears stained her cheeks, as blood trailed from the corner of her lips. One cheek was bruised. Link frowned with sympathy and leaned closer to her, dragging her small frame into the protection of his own. He layed back, her body completely supported by his, her face buried in the crook of his neck. Link shushed her as his fingers soothingly combed her hair. He could feel her tears dripping down his shoulder, but he choose to ignore it. He would not allow Zelda to become trapped in hell like him, he would set her free, even if it killed him. After all, that was all he had left to look forward to,wasn't it?

A/N: Life is hell, but then again, when is it ever heaven? I'll update it whenever I can, no promises that, it will be soon. I've got most of One's Soul is another's profit done with, but I can't figure out how to end it...I'm stuck. If you think you have an idea, let me know, I will actually send you what I've got down so far, but you are to be sworn that you will not tell the others. Let me know on MSN, don't have it, I guess my list is limited.


	10. Hell hath no fury

A/N: Oh man, what am I doing? I already have so much stuff I need to finish but this story will not leave me alone so here it goes. I know it won't be as big of a hit as my Cloti stuff. But I am hoping you guys will appreciate a Zelink story in the making. I told SkyFairy02 that if I ever made another Zelink story I would dedicate it to them. So, here you go. And it is also of course for my partner DeadlyDragon12 cause he's a big Zelink fan just like me. Rated M of course for violence, graphical scenes, gore, and language. Note, not for the squemish.

My life for your's

Once he managed to make Zelda succumb to sleep, Link left quietly. He thought about Din's proposal. She promised to give him revenge, cure Midna, and give Zelda her happiness back. But, after all is said and done, he knew a child, let alone his own, would be hell to give up. Every parent would rather die than give up their own flesh and blood. He had to think, but thinking about this was hard. The rage burning inside him could not allow him to compensate his thoughts for to long, not from what Ganondorf did to her. Her cries, her bruises, and sudden weakness...it didn't take a genuis to know that she had been violently raped. Zelda's life was already a void of despair, and Ganondorf just had to be that selfish as to add to this forsaken list. Once he reached his room, he meditaited into an out of body experience.

-+-+-+

Feet slamming back upon the stone floor, Link appeared back into the throne room. A golden silloute with blue eyes and flaming blue hair looked up. Nayru looked puzzled as she rose from her throne.

" Chosen? What brings you here?"

" I have a message for lady Din."

" And what message would that be? " a cold voice rang out. Link looked from one Goddess, to his previous. Farore stood, her green eyes ablaze. Link smiled, his expression held no warmth at her sight.

" I'm sorry Lady Farore, but this message is for Din and Din alone."

" Then her messanger can tell her, you need not be here."

" I am her messanger, do you not recall?" he smirked, smirked like a smart-ass in the presence of a goddess...bold, very bold. Farore looked like a she-elf, beautiful lustrious green hair and eyes, fair skin, but her expression hardend, leaving her an ugly look. Her eyes narrowed as the walls shook a little, how could she forget? How could she forget as she cast him over the mountain falls, how Din, her own sister, betray her judgement and save this traitor?! And now, his life, belonged to her, while he still held Farore's gift. She had taken it nearly completely away. But the little ounce of courage she left in him, was enough to cause it to re-grow in his system. Now, he had more power than initially given, something Farore had tried to avoid and inevitably, failed. She couldn't deny to herself that she felt pity for him, to why he had betray her. It was a noble act, or so he was lead to believe. Din appeared before them, her she-elf form fitting her perfectly. She smiled lightly.

" Link...I trust you have come to a decision?"

" Not quite Lady Din...a few more conversations of your proposal and I will consider it. Perhaps we should go into another corridor to discuss these matters" he kept his eyes on Din's, ignoring a heating glare from Farore. Din nodded with a gleaming smile and showed him with one arm, the way to another room of privacy. Link walked into the room, the door closing behind him. He waited, t'was not a trap, he knew he had to be patient now.

-+-+-+

Farore caught Din's arm, their eyes meeting.

" What is this you plan sister dear? Why do you call him here? " Farore did not hide the spite and anger in her voice. Din clasped the hand that held her arm before prying it off.

" Farore, this is none of your concern. Its not like I'm going to hurt the boy."

" Like that concerns me..."

" Oh yes, thats right, you hate your chosen. Who are you trying to convince here? You...or me? I know my dear sister...you still love him as your own" Din smirked, her white teeth dazzling. Farore scowled, it was true. Link was her son...in a matter of speaking. She visited him as a child, after his parents' death, and cared for him. He was her little boy. And like most kids, he hated his Goddess of a parent. Farore released her grip and watched her sister move to the doorway. Din looked back and continued to smirk at her little sister. Farore disappeared in a whirl of leaves, her element was after all, earth.

-+-+-+

Din appeared in a flurry of flames before Link. He did not bother to get up from where he had seated himself on a nearby bench, but rather allowed the Goddess to walk to him. It showed that he held the power of this deal and agreement, not her. Din smiled.

" I admire your courage and sense of security with me Link. But you do not wield as much power as you think you do " she did not move from her spot, did not walk to him, but rather, lifted the bench with her magic, and forced it to float to her. It still none the less, signified that Link would not get up for her, still giving him the power of this little agreement.

" So, this deal, of giving up my first born...tell me why you would even want it when you yourself could choose any man in Hyrule, why must you choose to take MY child? " Link crossed his arms and stared bravely into her lava eyes. Din smiled again, her eyes sparking with intensity.

" My dear hero, why not you? Master of Time, bravest warrior. You have women all over the world wanting to bear your child, and your child would be in your spinning image. But, with every other woman, he would not be the man that I would need, or want. Those commoners don't have much to offer me, unlike Zelda. A being of pure Light and innocence, mixed with a hero consumed by darkness. Do you realize what the two of you could create? Something spectacular, and that is all I will say. I will indeed allow the two of you to keep him until he reaches the age of twenty one, plenty of time. I mean, come on, you yourself Link left your home at the age of seven. I think I'm being fairly reasonable here. So what do you say? "

"...and what exactly would you do? In order to convince me."

" Set you free, name it, its done. Do we have an accord? "

-+-+-+

Zelda awoke hours later, her body sore from its abuse. The shield that had held her in her time of need, was no longer at her side. Resisting the urge to continue crying, she stiffened her bottom lip and blinked hard. Her once innocent eyes had grown cold within a matter of minutes. Her radiant color of pale ivory skin, looked more vampiric than angelic now. Within these small moments, she no longer felt like Zelda, Princess of Destiny. Now, she felt like Zelda, Queen of Misery, and if she were to be miserable, then her king would also suffer this, for it was his doing. Throwing the cover off her bare flesh, she crossed the clearing to her closet, and pulled out a silk white dress with symbolic printings of the triforce. With a few flicks of her wrist, she turned the color to an icey black, exactly how her heart felt.

" You wanted a queen, your going to get a queen. Hell hath no fury like a woman."

-+-+-+

Din had sent Link home, he had agreed, with a little more promises to persuade him. But, it was now Zelda who proved a threat. She watched and felt the girl's tansformation, the sudden surrender of Light and good. Two powerful beings of darkness was not what she needed, Zelda had to be pure of Light and innocence, Link was supposed to be the demonic assassin. They couldn't both be evil, otherwise, it wouldn't work in her favor. Biting her lower lip she waved her hand to the flurry of flames that showed her the image of Zelda's transformation. They disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Din got up in haste and went to her chamber door, a sudden thought occuring to her. She disappeared, transporting herself to the bedroom of a certain ruler.

-+-+-+

Ganondorf had been writing a letter to the Zora's, a letter about war coming their way if they didn't surrender their knowledge of the guardians of Light within their temple, that damn snake guardian was giving him trouble of controlling the water. He heard a hushing noise, like water on fire, the hissing sound, as blinding light came from behind him. He put down his quill before turning to face Din. His eyes didn't look directly into her's. Ganondorf, unlike Link, was afraid of the goddess's power and what she might do to him. She didn't smile at this like she would usually have, instead she picked up off his feet.

" You have my power, and you abuse it?! What is the meaning of harming an innocent such as Zelda? You deserve death, you mongrule! I should kill you here and now, but I will not, so long as you establish your plans according to my rule. If you should hurt her again, you will wish for death after what I put you through...am I clear? " her eyes burned with such intensity, that Ganondorf thought he felt some of his skin melting off the bone.

" Crystal...my Goddess..." he whispered, fear taking hold of his vocals. Din hissed and dropped her chosen unto the floor. If she could, she would have killed him, but, she unlike her sisters, had given a part of her soul to her chosen. This was just incase, either younger sibling rose up against her in the midst of the coldest, darkest night, she would be helpless. If either Nayru or Farore had destroyed her, she had the part of her soul in Ganondorf that would take over, drain his life, and rebirth her...perhaps not as powerful, but her sisters would be off guard certainly. Thinking she'd be dead, they'd never expect her to come back and attack.

-+-+-+

Link's soul jumped back into his body, his tired eyes blinking constantly. He yawned, he wished his mind could rest when he did this shit. Stifling another yawn, he stretched his shoulders, listening to the kinks crack and add relief. He stood before wobbling to his door. His fingers rested on the handle, perhaps he could afford a few moments of real sleep...just a few. Shaking his head vigorously, he gritted his teeth.

" ...No...no...just...no...ugh..." he made all types of growling, mumbling, groaning, angry tired noises. Breathing hard through his nose he wretched open the door. His boots thumped against the stone floor, his eyes narrowing as light invaded them.

' I should stop and see Zelda...make sure she's alright' he thought. But she was not in her room. His lips tugging to the side, he walked down towards the throne room. A large mirror reflected him, making him stop and stare. His reflection looked more awake and alert than he felt. Then it giggled, waved, and smiled. Link raised an eyebrow as his reflected eyes became red like fire. Shaking his head he continued on his way, ignoring the Goddess that had just emerged from the mirror. Din hopped around Link like an excited little girl who had just recieved some candy and was begging for more.

" What is it Din? " he asked coldly, he was in no mood for her games. She got what she wanted, they had come to a deal, she need not try and make more promises and little exchanges. If he was not careful, he could end up losing more than he cared to bargain with.

" Oohh, testy testy aren't we? I just wanted to say hello" she smiled brightly.

" I just saw you a few moments ago. "

-+-+-+

Farore sighed as she waved her green nail hands within the air. Her expression was a sad one, her emerald eyes streaming with tears. She was in her own chambers, trees and wild life growing freely. Water cascaded down walls and sprouted from fountains. She was always one for nature...and so was he. Biting her lower lip, she continued to stare at the golden leaves which re-played a flashback.

----- (Flash Back)

Farore smiled lovingly, her she-elf form glowing in the sun. She was sitting on a large boudler, green curls blowing in the wind, along with her green dress. A tiny Link was running around the high grass, his arms extended in front of him.

" Look look! I can fly! " he giggled. Farore laughed with him before jumping from the stone and chased after him. With little effort, she picked up his child form and hoisted him into the air, spinning in a small circle, making the two of them dizzy. Farore fell backwards onto the high soft grass, Link steadily in her arms. He continued to laugh as he squirmed from her hold. Once he did break free, he proceeded to run towards a nearby hill. Farore sprang to her feet after him.

" Link! Don't run off to far!!...LINK!!" she watched him tumbled down the hill. She half screamed when he didn't move once he was at the bottom. Frantically running, she rushed to his side. Picking him up gently, but hurriedly, she made sure he was ok.

" Link? Link? Link, say something sweety." She felt his face with her palm, made sure nothing was broken. His blue eyes fluttered open as he retrieved a yellow flower from a pocket within his tiny tunic.

" I got this for you Mommy " he smiled innocently, ignoring the fact that he had nearly fallen to his death. Farore smile warmly, a tear escaping her as she gently took the flower, his triforce glowing brightly.

" Thank you sweety" Farore gently kissed his forhead before hoisting him up onto her shoulders, and carrying him back to his tree house within Kokori forest. She settled him within his bed before tucking him in as daylight disappeared. Sitting next to him, she proceeded to sing to him, until his eyes shut and his breath grew heavy.

----- ( End Flashback)

Farore missed the innocent child he used to be. But probably most of all...she missed him calling her mom. It was the closest thing she ever had to having a family.

A/N: Happy New Year everyone!! Yeah, I know a few days late, but you'll live. Umm...I know, I really need to get back on top of things with my writings, no doubt you guys are getting testy with me. Well, if I could have one little favor, plenty of reviews and for Janurary 11th, you think you guys could send me a few birthday e-mails? I'll know who my dedicated fans are if they do . Thanks guys, Merry Christmas, Happy New Year, Happy Haunika (I'm sry that I spelled that wrong ) But Happy holidays, Kuanza, everything. Hope you all enjoyed it, I'm just looking forward 2 my birthday.


End file.
